A Terrible Beauty
by Kkornelia
Summary: AU. 1 is the gentle ex-boyfriend who she still likes. 2 is the understanding childhood friend who she grew up with. 3 is the good-looking guy she is using to get 1 jealous. And 4 is 3's protective friend who doesn't trust her.
1. Summers End

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny or any of its characters.

**A/N:** Another AU school fic. Basically, this is like your everyday GS high school fanfiction taking a 180 camera rotation. XD

Ahehehe. Originally, I was planning to update either "It Started with A Crush" or "REDEMPTION: To Be Family" but then, the next thing I knew I was typing this….. I guess, I just need to let this loose since it has been rotting inside my brain like forever.

I apologize for bad grammar.

Characters' age- around 17 and 18ish.

**A Terrible Beauty: Chapter 1: Summers End**

* * *

Flay Allster would never forget those five painful words.

"You're breaking-up with me? Why?"

Five simple words. She should have been able to deny them, to laugh at them, scoff them away, and throw them back at Kira Yamato's sober face. They should have been ridiculous, but somehow they weren't. Those five simple words hit her hard; it had hurt, molding a deep throbbing ache in the pit of her stomach, a slow, twisting twinge in the heart.

"It's because I like Lacus." Kira explained honestly. "Both of us knew what was coming… we fight regularly over petty little things… we scarcely have anything in common and…" he paused, telling her the worst. "I can't keep up with you... You know you're high maintenance."

The wind never felt so cold; and Flay could only cry as she felt the shiver.

Shaking, she balled her hand into a fist. "I know we have problems, but we always manage to figure things out together eventually." She was trying to keep her voice down, but she felt like screaming. "Kira please don't do this… I like you. Don't you like me?"

Kira looked away, unable to meet her teary angelite gaze any longer. Honestly, does he still have feelings for her?

Kira's expressions ranged from confusion…to null; whatever was on his mind troubled him. "Flay, I'm sorry, but I just can't take this anymore." Kira shook his head and turned around. "It's over." He told her.

And so it was….

00000

Upon waking up from what she considered to be a nightmare, the first thing Flay did was placed an arm over her eyes to shield and wipe off whatever was left of the tears she cried while she had been asleep.

_Tell me Kira… how is Lacus Clyne any better?_

Flay wondered to herself; her lips curled into a frown.

She and Kira had been successfully dating over a year. There had to be something there for them to have stayed on the relationship that long. So what did Lacus have that made him want to end what they had?

_Had she not been a perfect loyal girlfriend? Had she not always look good for him?_

Even though it had been over a month since their initial break-up… Flay couldn't help but feel something collapsed inside of her, an unsolicited type of pain. How could she smile?

Flay hugged her pillow, feeling the drench of it, before forcing herself out of her king-sized silk covered bed.

It was a Thursday; she has class in a few hours. Despite the fact she didn't feel like going, she had to or her father would worry… and her father worrying over her was the last thing she wanted.

Flay slipped on her slippers; pulled her bedroom curtains open, baring a few leaves on the huge maple tree near the end of the driveway that were already starting to red, contrasting sharply with crisp blue sky.

After traveling across the room, Flay plopped down in front of her cosmetic mirror ready to start her morning routine when…_ Oh, God. _Flay felt like crying all over; never had she seen herself looked so awful.

00000

"Kira, you have sauce on your cheek." The pink-haired, blue eyed beauty named Lacus Clyne said, and then smiled gently, brushing a clean tissue against her boyfriend's cheek during school lunch hour.

And of course, sharing the lunch table with the lovely couple was none other than the prominent Cagalli Yula Athha, who was apparently commenting about the way Lacus was unfavorably pampering Kira while Athrun Zala, Kira's childhood friend and long time best friend, who was sitting next to the feisty blonde, simply smiled.

Two lunch tables away.

Flay Allster just couldn't help but frown after noticing Kira blush at Lacus' simple gesture of affection.

Flay placed her fork down, suddenly losing her appetite to finish her meal.

Apparently, after the brunet's initial break-up with her, Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne have been officially going out for approximately a week and a half now. And according to many, the two looked like a match made in heaven, as Lacus was like an angel.

_Seriously… Lacus… an angel….?_

Flay wanted to gag at what some people manage to come up with. Rumors were irritating while the simple fact of catching the two lovebirds together never fails to make her blood boil.

Flay pushed her tray away. "Argh… Look at her acting all lovey-dovey with Kira. It's sickening!" She announced to her friends: Meer Campbell, Lunamaria Hawke, Stellar Loussier, and Miriallia Haw, who happened to be sharing the same table as her, with a hint of obvious jealousy in her words.

All four girls exchanged commiserative glances.

To be honest, according to them: Lacus was not really a bad person….

Knowing Flay, they knew the girl have not completely gotten over her feelings for Kira Yamato just yet. Thus, they simply decided to let the nasty comment slide. They were her friends after all. And they were all aware how Flay wasn't always this spiteful.

_Pity._ She was simply one of those girls, who had her heart broken while still in love.

"Say Milly, weren't you just telling us about this really great boutique a few days ago?" Meer said trying to change the subject. After all, talking about heartbreaks was unhealthy, and listening to people bad mouth about Lacus was not exactly her cup of tea.

"Boutique?" Miriallia blinked confusedly at first. She does not recall mentioning anything about a boutique… until she caught on. "Ohh, that boutique…." Miriallia continued. But before the brunette could actually keep up with the lie, Flay disrupted her.

"I bet Lacus Clyne plans to steal everyone else's boyfriend…"

"Uhh… Flay, don't you think you're a little over reacting." Lunamaria began, but was completely ignored by the girl who continued muttering.

"I bet she's even cheating on Kira with that Athrun." She continued, this time causing Meer to shake head.

"Flay… I don't think Lacus is the type of person who would do such a thing….."

Flay frowned. "Why do keep trying to protect her, Meer?" She demanded before shaking her own head, taking it all back. "Wait. Never mind. Please, don't answer that…" Actually, she already knew the reason. It was no secret after all that Meer was one of those who admired Lacus Clyne for her gifted voice.

Actually, if information mattered, it was only recently that Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala transferred to G.S High.

Lacus Clyne was beautiful, charming, and talented, which had caught the admiration of many. And because of her enchanting voice, the girl became the instant pride of the music club.

Athrun Zala on the other hand, was smart, handsome, athletic, an overall nice guy and a great add to the school soccer team. Apparently, he was one of those types, who have a flock of girls swooning over him at a glance.

Both of them were easy to get along with.

With that said, it was hard not to like either of them. As a result, the two fitted in easily and both made friends rather quickly.

Flay, unfortunately, was not one of those who had been easily won over by their charm…. Because ever since Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala transferred over, she had instantly lost two things to _little miss perfect_. One would be a gentle boyfriend; that would be Kira. And two was a precious best friend, Cagalli Yula Athha. Yes. Apparently, Cagalli was her closest friend before Lacus Clyne came into the picture, so it's not the least surprising that Flay did not like the girl.

Having enough of Kira, Lacus, Athrun or Cagalli all together, Flay stood up from their table, catching the attention of all four girls.

"I'm going to the washroom." Flay excused herself in a great need to get away.

Glancing towards where Flay was heading, "hey, do you think she'll be okay?" Lunamaria whispered, worried.

Easing her own thoughts, "Stellar will go with Flay." The hazy eyed blonde told the rest before pacing in quick pursuit after the pretty redhead.

00000

"Flay?" Stellar called upon following Flay into the restroom, only to find the room deserted of people, but she knew better.

Quietly, Stellar stepped in and locked the door behind her, and started off by gently knocking on each cubicle, checking them one after the other.

First one. _Empty_.

Second one._ Empty_.

"Flay?" Stellar called lightly. Gently, she pushed open the third door. _Empty again_. "Flay, are you all right?" She worried.

Flay must have gave in, this time around, because before Stellar could go ahead and check the rest of the stalls, she heard Flay sob, opening up.

"...I hate her!"

Stellar could only look down at the beige floor tiles and listen as Flay continued to cry her heart out.

"... I hate her so much..."

00000

Meanwhile, back at the Cafeteria, Meer, Lunamaria and Miriallia simply decided to continue with their lunches when tall, dark, blond, handsome, and confident Dearka Elsman decided to venture towards the girls' table, disrupting them.

"Good afternoon Ladies, and hey there beautiful, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this Saturday." The male asked Miriallia Haw with a wink and a smirk as he did day after day.

And like every single day, the one being asked out rolled her eyes. "No." She said flatly.

"Oh, come on, Milly. You know you want to…." The blond grinned playfully and whined a little. Gently, he touched her arm as he talked, giving her Goosebumps.

Neither of those worked though.

"Geez… I said no, okay? I don't want to go out with you." Miriallia stood up aggravated, and then shooed the male away, to a degree by force, for disrupting the girls' lunch hour, which was to Meer and Lunamaria's amazement.

Dearka, of course, was very much used to this treatment by now.

With lover boy gone, Miriallia sat back down with her friends and sighed with relief. "Gosh, he is so annoying." She announced, taking a rough bite of her lunch then nearly choked on her burger after catching a glimpse of her wristwatch. "I have to go!" she said in between bites.

Lunamaria sighed. "Why don't you just give the guy a chance? He has been trying to ask you out for who knows how many times."

"Who? Dearka? Why should I." Miriallia snapped back, sounding a bit offended as she stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Ohh… I don't know…" Lunamaria leaned on her elbow and rolled her eyes, pointing out the obvious while Meer, beside her, was nodding actively with agreement. "His gorgeous, his fun, his rich, and his crazy about you…."

Miriallia rolled her eyes having heard that over a thousand times. "You're forgetting he's also a player. I don't trust his kind. I rather date a pet rock." Miriallia added, picking up her bag before heading off to her next class.

00000

Hours later, after class, Flay found herself wondering towards the soccer field to watch the boys' team practice as she did almost every weekday.

Routinely, she would take the same path, pass the same tree, and walkover the same grass. But as she walked down alone that Thursday afternoon, she couldn't help but notice how the breeze got a little colder, the sunlight was starting to slant a little more, and how the leaves started to drove.

And when she saw Lacus sitting at the bleacher, watching the play for the first time, Flay couldn't help but stop on her tracks a little bit surprised, feeling like she had been unwantedly replaced.

That's when she finally realized just how unexpectedly fast that moments can come and go.

Her summer was now officially over.

"All right everyone," came the shout from one of the players at the field. "Let's work on our compact formation. We still have Forty-five more minutes! Let's do our best!"

"Shut up, Athrun! I'm the Captain of this team so stop giving orders!"

Flay spun around, ready to leave, suddenly wondering why she even came here in the first place.

"Flay!" Sai Argyle called out suddenly after spotting the girl on the sidelines causing her to stop; then he jogged over momentarily leaving the practice. "You will be coming over for dinner, right? You know how mom loves it when you come over."

Flay tilted her head at Sai and nodded. "Yes, of course." Her loving father, unfortunately, had to go away on another business trip, leaving her home alone again.

The Argyle, of course, being a close family-friend, who happens to live next door to them, offered to look after George Allster's little princess when the man of the house was away. Her father couldn't be more grateful.

"That's great! I'm sure mom would be really happy."

"Kira, Sai, get your butts back into position!" Yzak Joule aka hot tempered Captain of the soccer team roared from the farther back after noticing both members missing, which lead Sai no choice but to cut their conversation short.

"Well, I have to go… Captain calls…." Sai said ready to head back when he paused, suddenly, remembering something. "Ah, Flay?..." He added before she could actually leave as well.

"Yes?" Flay blinked, wondering what was it that he wanted.

Sai twitched nervously and scratched his head in an awkward manner, trying to say what he wanted to say. He looked away, eyes shifting from left ground to right to left again, uneasily. "If you're not busy… I mean, if you want… Err… If it's all right with you... would you like to walk home together?"

_Was that all? _Flay didn't even need to ponder.

Meer has vocal practice after school. Stellar had extra cooking classes. Miriallia had her Photography club. Lunamaria had karate. And she would rather die than reconcile with Cagalli. Unfortunately for her, everyone else seemed to have their own thing.

Usually, she would stay after school only to watch the soccer team, Kira, practice until he was done and free to walk her home; that was until they broke up of course. Now that Lacus took her place and she was single again… Even after a month and a half, she still had not found anything better to do on her free time.

Flay made a quick glance to where Lacus Clyne sat on the bleacher talking to Kira, who stopped over to apologize to his girlfriend for making her wait through wired fence.

Watching the two, Flay couldn't help but glare.

_She should be the one who Kira was excited to see... She was the one Kira was suppose to be apologizing to. She was the one Kira should be walking home with. She was the one whom Kira should like. Not Lacus!_

Irked at the sight of Lacus with Kira, Flay turned her attention back to her good friend Sai again, then forced a smile. "Sure. I'll wait for you until practice is over."

In hearing this, Sai beamed up automatically.

"Kira! Sai!" Yzak yelled again, looking like he would march right over and drag both the brunet and the blond with glasses back if they don't return within the minute.

"I really need to get back. I promise not to let you wait too long." Sai said a little panicked.

Flay gave a nod. "All right. Work hard." She told him, waving as she watched the blond run back to practice in a much cheerful mood.

A few seconds later, Kira also went back running.

With Sai back in practice…

Alone again, Flay clamped her hand on her bag and held down the pleated skirt of her uniform against the cold breeze as she walked two levels up the old bleacher looking for a place to sit.

Her staying after school only to watch the guys practice soccer… It felt like old times… As if she and Kira had never broken up.

All seemed to be turning out fine, that was until Lacus saw her on the steps.

"Oh, Flay… did you come to watch the guys practice too? Would you like to seat with me?" Lacus offered with a smile as if tension never existed between the two of them.

After what had happened, _was this Lacus' way of trying to be nice?_

Flay did not answer nor did she move. She had nothing to say to the girl who stole her boyfriend anyway.

"I have noticed you have not smiled the whole week. You are so pretty so you should smile more." Lacus added nonchalantly. And in that short instance, Flay felt something inside of her snap.

That was it. All the anger, all the frustration, all the pent-up fury swelled up inside her, ready to burst. She wanted to scream, to curse, and to tell her in the most obscene way possible to get lost….

_Don't act all innocent and noble!_

Flay's eyes smoldered. She'd never felt so hurt and angry in her life.

Flay's grip tightened on her bag. "You know, I don't think it ever occurred to you to actually say something sincere or worthwhile to anyone in your whole life. Your pristine act sickens me. Honestly, you're laughing inside, right? I'm not attractive enough, right? I'm not serene enough for Kira. He chose you over me. Just go ahead and tell me!" Her voice was quavering. Flay knew her words had stung as sharply as if she had thrown a slap at Lacus, but Lacus refused to show any kind of reaction.

And as Flay raced away from the scene, down the large steep of metals that makes up the seats, she felt everything screw up inside; and she could think of nothing more than wanting to hurt Lacus back.

Why was she the only one who has to suffer this painful heartbreak? If willing to do whatever it takes to win her ex-boyfriend back means it would brand her as the bitch that was trying to break-up this acclaimed couple-in-love then so be it!

After all, Kira was hers to begin with!


	2. SE 2

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed/Destiny is not mine.

**A/N:**I wanted to spell Flay's name with a double L. When I had realized this, it was too late. Sigh.

" " for speech  
Italic for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.

I'm afraid this chapter is going to be messy. I believe I crammed too much stray thoughts into this. And I blame the fault on lack of sleep. Crap. Crappy. Shi-…

Oh, and I tweaked with the characters' age a bit. I hope you guys don't mind.

Sorry, but I can't promise updates. My muse is out of commission. :(

I apologize for bad grammar. Feel free to correct errors.

**A Terrible Beauty: Chapter 2: Summers End**

* * *

"... Erica, Ledonir, and the others are going" said Mr. Argyle, taking a huge spoon of mashed potatoes. "And if everyone can make the effort I'm sure the product launch would be a huge success."

"That sounds wonderful, dear." Mrs. Argyle put in brightly. "Simon, don't chew with your mouth open... Sai, be a dear and pass the salad..."

The bowl was handed across the table.

Dinner with the Argyle's proceed normally with more talking and sharing throughout the time that all Flay could do was stare dumbly down at her plate, trying to convince herself- _Kira and Lacus can't last forever._

"Flay dear, is there something wrong with the food?" The elder woman asked worriedly, after having witnessed the seventeen year old do nothing but push peas and potatoes around her dinner plate all throughout the meal.

"Sorry Auntie," Flay sighed, still not eating. "I'm- just not hungry." She tried to put up an apologetic smile, but her face won't quite do it, leaving Mrs. Argyle to simply look at her sympathetically in return.

"Love troubles? Were you thinking about Kira?"

Flay felt shoulders hunched hard at the name. It was old news, yes, but clearly she was still affected by it.

"Who?" Mr. Argyle glanced at his wife not following.

"Haruma and Caridad's boy." She explained.

"Ah." Mr. Argyle confirmed.

And then, there was silence. The subject hanged about the air, though everyone's avoiding looking at it until Mrs. Argyle decided to plunge in.

"Flay dear, I know you were very hurt, and this has been a painful time for you." The woman cleared her throat. "But it's been nearly two months now. You have got to move on, dear. See other young men … go out and enjoy yourself…"

_Oh God,_ Flay dropped her head lower. _Someone, please, put her out of her misery now._

She can't face another one of these lectures about how plenty of men are going to fall at their feet for a beauty like her... when for a start, she already had enough of these lectures from her own father. And second, she didn't want any men in the world! Just Kira…

_All she ever wanted was to understand what Kira was thinking; to talk things over;_ _and to get back together with him_, her mind added, because she knew in her heart that Kira still loves her, even if no one else thought so. She could say this as convincingly as she can. But there was no point explaining all these again to the Argyles, her father, or her girl friends because apparently, _they never understand. _They could not.

They had no concept of how amazing she and Kira were as a couple, how they fit together perfectly. They did not understand how Kira obviously made a panicked, rushed, boy-type decision by picking Lacus based on some lousy superficial reason probably over summer. Now If only Kira would realize that. If only she could make him realize- he made a mistake then... then they would _obviously_ be together again.

"Yes! Well- anyways- you mustn't worry about me because I have moved on." Flay headed off Mrs. Argyle quick. "I have accepted that Kira and I are over... That maybe we just weren't meant to be." _Not really_. Although, it doesn't seem to matter that she was lying to them when it was bright and clear from their dubious expressions that none at the table believed her anyway. "I have learned a lot about myself, and … I'm sure there are others who'd love me for all of me."

Listening, Mrs. Argyle nodded her head in agreement, "Like Sai."

The conversation stopped. There extended several long seconds of awkward silence between them.

Flay dropped her head again with nothing more to say at the same time Mr. Argyle hooded a hand over his face in a not-this-again gesture.

Sai's mom, _unfortunately_, had developed this awful habit of _heavy hinting_ that she and Sai should start dating each other since the day both of them got into high school. Probably a mother's honest wish, though totally uncalled for.

Flay supposed it was charming that Mrs. Argyle felt concerned enough to intervene into their love life, in a way, even though the thought of dating her neighbor and childhood playmate was as foreign a concept to her as swimming the ocean from ORB to Atlantic. So often, she would simply flatter and humor the woman. Today, however, she was not in the mood to do either.

_It was a good thing she wasn't one of those who gets easily flustered by trivial matters_, Flay thought to herself; _unlike Sai_, for example, whose face had instantly flushed bright red with embarrassment in contrast to his little brother's that coiled with disgust.

"Mom!" Sai argued.

"Eww..." Simon added, looking like wanting to gag.

The elder woman huffed at her sons. "And what's wrong with you and Flay getting together?" Mrs. Argyle reasoned to Sai. "It's as Helen had said -..." The woman went on for a moment.

And although as much as Flay honored Mrs. Argyle, she just could not help but tune out the rest of the woman's words for having heard those lines over a hundred of times which left her sympathizing- how more insistent Mrs. Argyle must be with Sai on the subject when she wasn't around to hear it.

_Poor Sai. _

"Mom…" The teenage boy with glasses groaned, though still blushing like a school boy.

And then, Simon just had to snort out a ridicule laugh at his big brother's awkward predicament.

"Haha! Saaai and Flaaayyy sitting in a tree K-I-S-"

"Shut it, twerp!"

"S-I-N-G!" The _twerp_ struck out a nasty tongue at his brother resulting Sai to irritably rise from his chair.

"That's it!" He growled.

"Simon! Sai!" Mrs. Argyle scolded from one son to the other, aghast, before glancing at her husband for backup, but it was too late.

Predicting danger and ignoring their mother, Simon quickly jumped off his seat and made a run for it towards the next room then the next with Sai chasing right after him.

With the two gone, silence ensued.

Mrs. Argyle bowed her head as the family and guest sat around the dinner table with a pair of empty seats. "Well… this is rather embarrassing…."

Flay cast her eyes down as well, not because she agreed with the older woman, but just because she wasn't really feeling cheerful to begin with.

_How on earth could Kira ever-ever chose a flaky person like Lacus Clyne over a princess like her? It just... It just doesn't make sense!_

"It's not a big deal..." Flay muttered, trying to assure Sai's parents anyway.

Mr. and Mrs. Argyle exchanged looks. Flay had no idea whether they believed her, but at least she'd given them a chance to be more at ease about what they deemed to be an awkward situation.

_Brothers quarreling over whatever_. Incidents such as these were normal; and most definitely not unusual in the Argyle household. Having been over their house for over a thousandth time, to be perfectly honest, she was quite used to it.

She was used to Sai slamming on Simon's locked door for taking his things. She was used to Simon barging into Sai's room for the mere sake of causing irritation. She was used to Sai grumbling to her- _how his little brother used to be such a cute tubby little kid_- after an actual fight._ Now at the age of eleven, Simon was neither._

Furthermore, she was perfectly aware what Sai would do to the _twerp_ once he gets his hand on him.

So really, _it's not a big deal... The Mr. and Mrs. had nothing to feel embarrassed about._ As a matter of fact, for an only child like her with her father almost always away on business trips. Flay wasn't exactly sure if she found these lively antics comforting or a source of envy.

00000

Eventually, the ruckus earlier had disappeared as if it never happened.

Now half past eight, at Sai's room, on the bed, Flay had her knees pulled up close to her chest; while Sai who was out of his uniform, dressed in a loose fitting white sweater and a pair of blue jeans, sat on the far corner of the room- at his usual spot- which was in front of his computer. Next to a framed tack-board where some of his most cherished memories were mount on display. This included pictures of both of them posing together; him with Kira; him with Tolle and Kuzzey; and him with several more of his friends.

Drawing a random pattern on the bed sheets with one forefinger, "Sai, …" Flay started, breaking the silence for the first time in a long ten minutes. "Can I ask you something?" She asked, not looking up.

Sai and her, they used to study together in his bedroom all afternoon. Other times, they would just sit around, watch television and talk. It was their routine growing up. Neither of them had to worry about being polite, shy or hospitable anymore.

"Hmm?" In reply, Sai shifted from facing his computer to her with his arm now leaning on the backrest of his chair.

Still drawing and eyes still fixed down on the bed sheet, Flay mumbled, "... what do you think of me?"

Sai gaped at her, somewhat panicked. "What? Is- is this a trick question?"

"I mean... Please, be honest with me, Sai... You're a guy. We've been friends for years... You probably know me better than anyone else..." She drawled, fisting the comforter now. "Is there something wrong with me? Am I not attractive enough? Am I too clingy? Don't I meet guys' expectation?"

"Flay, you know none of those are true... You're amazing just the way you are now."

"But Kira still dumped me for Lacus..."

"..."

Disrupting another round of silence, Flay squeezed both arms around her knees. "I... still want to be with Kira, Sai... though we haven't talked since."

"Flay…"

"Lacus... I don't get it. Everyone loves her just because she can sing! When in reality she's nothing but a small-chested bimbo ignorant of everything around her that has not smacked her dead straight in the face!

She has this annoying mechanical ball following her everywhere. She talks and cares for it like a mental retard with no intention whatsoever to adopt a real animal from the shelter instead!

And can you believe her? After stealing Kira away, she tried to act all friendly with me! I tell you- that girl has no sympathetic bone in her body!"

_Lacus Clyne._ Flay felt her heart thumping; felt her face hot. The irritating girl's face and name was like poison in her system. How could- _there's just no way she was going to give Kira to a pathetic person like her!_

"I swear I'm never going forgive her unt-!"

_Knock. Knock._ Both their heads curved up as the door creaked open. It was Sai's mom. Standing there against the entrance with a rectangular plastic tray filled with oatmeal cookies and juices, she gave a tiny, perceptible smile.

"I bought you kids some snacks." She announced, coming in. She settled the tray on the nearest desk, pretending to concentrate, even though it was obvious that her eyes and ears were on super-high-alert in hopes to catch little tell-tale signs of_ nothing._

"Thanks mom." Sai said.

Looking at them, Mrs. Argyle gave an acknowledging nod before heading back out, looking slightly disappointed.

The door shut. They were alone again.

"So... Speaking of things..." Sai hesitated, clearing his throat. "Are you generally… Okay?"

"Oh," Flay said after a pause. "You know... I'm fine. I mean, you can't expect me just to snap back into—..."

"No, of course not!" Sai immediately backed off. Then he tried again. "But you're … in good spirits?"

Flay looked down at her hands. She found it a lot easier to convince others than herself. "I'm fine."

For an instance, Sai looked relieved until...

"Sai, seriously... as my friend... as Kira's friend... What's wrong with me? What is it about me that Kira don't like? ... I mean, I get that I'm a little bit materialistic... and okay, I admit, maybe I require more _upkeep_ than others, but it's not like I'm expecting him to-..."

"And assertive. You know what you want and goes after it without remorse..."

_Eh?_ Flay stared at Sai, bewildered. He didn't argue with her, only finishing what she started.

"Also let's not forget that you're always well-groomed; an affectionate friend; and a loving daughter. You have a charm that could brighten up a whole room. I have no idea. What does he not see in you?"

Sai continued to stare up at her, his expression filled with concern and another emotion she could not quite fathom.

He gave her that warm comforting smile, and even just for awhile, Flay felt her heart lift. Sai does always tend to look for the good in everyone. He was patient, supportive and his trust was phenomenal. She found these to be a few of his best traits. She should have known Sai- would always be Sai.

00000

Bright and sunny Saturday morning, only a few hours before noon.

Behind the school, everybody could hear the excitement building.

Rey Za Burrel went in for the slide. Shinn Asuka, as planned, recovered the ball. Dodging Sai, Heine and then Miguel, he passed long to Rey then ran around Athrun, speedily, just in time Rey had kicked the ball back for him to trap, volley, and GOAL!

The freshmen and juniors cheered. Shinn and Rey high-fived.

"Dearka, you dumbass! What the hell do you think you are doing letting such an easy shot in!"

"Relax Yzak. I was only going easy on them."

00000

Adjacent to the goal area, directly in line of the center circle...

Standing alone at the lower section of the stands; Stellar Loussier, in her typical glazed, fathomless expression, leaned against wired fence watching the game.

"Go Shinn." Stellar cheered softly under her own breath, and then did double take when the quiet blonde realized Lunamaria was suddenly there.

"Oh ho ho… so it's Shinn now is it." Having snuck-up from behind, Lunamaria couldn't help but display a wide exploiting grin. "Wait 'til Shinn hears about this!"

This made Stellar both blush and jerk up in aghast.

"No Luna!" She cried, chasing after Lunamaria whom ran.

00000

Meanwhile, on the farther end of the seating located five large steps above and away from where Stellar and Lunamaria had been.

Meer and Flay sat together watching the boys _literally_ from the high seats.

"Wonderful! This is wonderful!" said Meer, looking ecstatic.

"Now don't get too excited, Meer. I only said I would try." Flay smiled at her friend. The lie had rolled easily off her lips. 'Life's about fun and excitement.' She had told Meer how she wanted to test the waters again- to see if she could find someone new to fall for; and asked Meer to help her choose a guy because, let's face it, boys were Meer's field of expertise.

All white lies of course.

She wasn't here to look for a real boyfriend but a pretend one; not like she was going to tell Meer that. Moreover, it's not like she really needed Meer's services to find a qualifying guy either when she herself—Flay firmly believes- was a fairly good judge of character. Although, telling Meer the latter did gave the girl something to be happy about.

And all things considered. It would be all too strange when she was sobbing her heart out just a day ago then snagging a new boyfriend the next without at least telling a soul the reason. She neither wanted to look desperate nor vengeful in the public eye so that's where her friend, Meer, really comes in. Meer would serve as her witness.

Now that that's settled, she just had to find out who would serve the purpose well.

"I knew you still have some spirit in you, but" one brow rose in question. "Why does this guy have to be on the team? Wouldn't it be a lot easier if '_you know'_ wasn't always around?"

Meer meant Kira.

For a while, Meer, Luna, Milly and Stellar doesn't say 'Kira' aloud anymore in front of her because of the way she used to dissolve into sobs whenever _he_ came into topic. They would refer to Kira as '_him'_. Now he's been degraded as _'you know'_... Eventually, she had gotten over this pitiful phrase, but that didn't stop her girl friends from playing it safe.

A slow sigh escaped Flay's lips. _Duh._ _How was she supposed to make Kira jealous if he wasn't there to see it happening?_ "What's the use of a new boyfriend if I can't feel at ease with him just because Kira's around?" She said instead. It was a moot point but Meer seemed to have accepted it.

Both girls turned to look at the large playing field. They saw plenty from up here.

Scouting for hunks, "Hmm... What about Sai? His nice. You've known him like forever and he's fond of you."

_Sai? Was Meer actually referring to Sai, her childhood friend? That Sai?_ Flay's brow flew up once then they furrowed, thinking. _It would never work. Sai's a good friend of Kira. Kira would never make a move on his friend's girl no matter how much he likes her. That's how kind Kira was._

Flay met Meer gaze with some amusement. "Meer, don't be silly. That's ridiculous. Sai's my childhood friend. Be serious here."

"I am being serious." said Meer, looking wounded. "It's true. Everyone else probably obvious to the fact he likes you."

"Look, I know he's terribly affectionate, but you're wrong." Flay said, glancing to where Sai was on the practice game. The guy turned as if he'd felt her looking at him and threw a friendly wave resulting Flay and Meer to wave back. "I mean- come on. I understand his mom wants us to end up together, but this coming from you... Oh, please."

"I'm not," Meer protested. "Think about it. He's always looking out for you, he's endlessly patient with you and always available to do you favors and he's always asking if you've ate or where you'll be eating. Wake up, Flay. Why else would he put up with all of that?"

Flay looked at Meer and blinked. _True, she and Sai were awfully close. But Sai has always been affectionate and helpful to both his family and friends. That's just the way he is. Everyone likes him. She loves him enormously, and if she were being brutally honest, she found him handsome, in a homey,boy-next-door kind of way…. However, there was no way she was going to jeopardize her friendship with Sai over a guy even if that guy was Kira._

"That's just because we practically grew up together. The Argyle's a Family-friend. He practically thinks of me as his sister."

"It's true, Flay. Believe me, I wish I didn't think so." Meer insisted.

"No."

"But, ..."

"I still think you're wrong," Flay said, raising her hand to dismiss the subject. "Moving on..."

"All right, your loss." Meer shrugged. Although still unconvinced, she went with Flay's wishes and returned her attention back to the soccer field with a calculating gaze. "What about Nicol Amalfi, constant honor student, gifted pianist? His cute. He's having a concert in Heliopolis in two months... practically has his entire career mapped out ahead of him."

Following Meer's gaze, Flay's eyes landed on the boy with the soccer ball making a dash towards the halfway line.

_Nicol could work,_ Flay perked up, but "he has piano practice after soccer. He probably wouldn't even have the time." She frowned.

"What about Shani Andras? Recently, he-"

"He lives in his own world." Flay prompted, motioning the earphones.

"Heine Westenfluss?"

"Too fussy."

"Ahmed El-Fasi?"

"I'm taller than him."

"Kuzzey Buskirk?"

"He lacks a backbone."

"What about Yzak Joule?"

"Too much backbone. ... Besides, aren't those two going out?" Flay gestured over at the said pair discussing something on the sidelines. Yzak Joule and Shiho Hahnenfuss. The team's captain and the manager. _How more convenient can those two get? _Flay thought then frown. Just looking at couples filled her with a sense of loneliness, of emptiness...

"Are they? I heard rumors before, but neither would admit to it. Maybe I'm a little behind in gossip," said Meer with dismay while Flay leaned forward with elbows propped on her knees.

"Well, whatever. Guys with girlfriends are a no-no." Flay told Meer causing the other to frown instantly.

This charade was supposed to be clean and harmless. She didn't want to intentionally hurt anybody. All she wanted was to make Kira jealous, make him dump Lacus, and then come running back to her… Okay, maybe Lacus' an exception to the rule, but only her.

"Well, that doesn't leave us with a lot of choices then..." muttered Meer. "I never knew you could be so picky. If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're looking for a trophy to simply wave around." The girl sighed and resumed scanning the soccer field. "Remind me again why this guy has to been on the team?"

Meer sneaked a doubting glance at Flay but then gave up when the girl hadn't bothered a reply. Eventually she tried again a few second later.

Still nothing.

Meer watched the soccer field as critical as she could.

Raising an elegant brow, "What about Shinn Asuka? His a year below us but-"

"Nah... It's so obvious that Stellar likes him." Flay dismissed instantly, leaving Meer to only blink dumbfounded at her statement.

"Does she?" The pink-haired gasped. "She never mentions him. And doesn't she usually hang around with Sting and Auel? Shush. I'm guessing it's Auel." Meer said, whispering the last.

Basketball club's Sting Oakley and Auel Neider were Stellar's cool, fun-loving close friends from her grade. When the blonde wasn't tagging along with the girls, it usually meant she's with those two. But from the look of things, despite the good relationship, Flay was certain- call it intuition, a feeling, or whatever- that nothing was going on between the three_._

"No, it's definitely Shinn so I'm crossing him out." Flay trailed off.

And for a moment, they both sat in silence watching the game.

Eventually somewhere within second half, Shinn scored again which, accordingly, resulted in supportive cheers from the freshmen and Juniors all the while accompanied by a single but audible roar from an upperclassman regardless this was only a practice match.

"Dearka, you bastard! If you let another goal in, I'm going to murder you!"

"Dearka." Flay sat upright with her hands on each side, she quickly changed target, and lifted her eyes to the goal area, to the tall figure standing on guard, and then began rolling ideas in her head, testing it out, sketching the dates, the plans like a canvas in her mind. And Flay almost smiled thinking how Lacus will be sobbing her heart out in the end.

_Dearka Elsman. The guy was a looker and an absolute lady's man. He had probably dated over fifty women by now. He could probably conjure the perfect date blindfolded. He'd know how to make a girl look and feel special. He'd know how to make Kira jealous! This was too perfect!_

"Dearka?"

Flay stared at Meer, her grayish-blue eyes wide. "His perfect." She couldn't help smiling.

"You sure? I mean- isn't he going after Milly?"

"What matter is Milly doesn't like him. And he's not currently attached."

"Well... That's true... He's never attached..." Meer trailed off, though a little doubtful.

"Unless you still-... "

The girl looked up instantly and defensively shook both her hands. "Oh no. Be my guest, take him. I've moved on you see." Meer grinned, singling out the new guy with dark blue hair all the while looking at him with a dreamy expression.

Flay's brow furrowed.

_Athrun Zala?_ She turned to look at her seatmate, a disapproval look in her eyes. _Meer's new crush was Athrun Zala?_

"I see." Flay mumbled. She always knew from the very beginning that that good-for-nothing pretty-boy _friend of Lacus'_ would have girls swooning under his feet in no time. She just- never expected Meer to be one of them.

Five minutes flew by.

Flay toyed with her perfectly manicured fingernails. _Just how long should she stay and watch the game?_

"Ten minutes, people!" Coach Waltfeld warned.

Flay nodded to herself. _Right, ten minutes. No problem._

Before long the buzzer went off; Seniors won.

Flay placed her hand over Meer's and gave it an anxious squeeze.

"Well, this is it. Wish me luck." Flay leaped to her feet with a sense of determination. "Oh, and please watch over my bag." She threw a smile at her friend and hurried down the large metal steps.

00000

After the practice, people idled around, talking, while others picked up their bags and hurried out of the field. Dearka was among the former. Miguel Aiman and Rusty Mackenzie were with him.

Eventually, the three made their way towards the public sink, commenting about this-and-that sport game live last night on television.

Miguel stripped off his shirt and draped it over his shoulder.

Dearka splashed a bit of water onto his face.

Approaching them,_ Okay. Calm down, Flay. You can do this. How hard could it be? Just walk up to him and ask him out._

Rusty wiped his chin with the hem of his shirt.

After a slight of hesitation, Flay took in a breath, walked over, leaned in with a smile and did a modest little wave. "Hi, excuse me but could I borrow Dearka for a moment?" She started.

The chatter quiet down as all three boys stared at her, somewhat baffled. Dearka, Rusty and Miguel may have sensed something was off, though her unusual presence may have been a dead give away in the fist place. This was of course normal reaction.

Flay had to admit that it wasn't everyday after all that she'd walk over and talk to them. Sure, they were batch-mates; and sure, they had a few classes together. Once in a while, there would be a quick 'hi' here and there. They knew each other by face and name, they recognized her as Kira's girl- _sigh-_ former girlfriend, but that was as far as it went.

At the end of the day, she was no bubbly cheerleader, but she was no wallflower either. _Thank heavens for both,_ Flay thought to herself. Because she found cheerleaders irritating and _shy girls probably wouldn't even have the guts to step up to these guys. They would probably dissolve into heaving sobs, stutter nonstop, or blush like crazy at a time like this._ Flay noted the last on Miguel's very-fine looking abs. There was no denying that the blond was one of the undeniably good-looking. If it wasn't for the fact he was taken, he'd be at the top of her make-Kira-jealous-and-dump-Lacus-List.

There was a fair amount of uncomfortable silence around them until Rusty _good-naturedly_ nudged Dearka on the ribs, breaking the ice. "Oi lady's man, another one so soon?" He teased.

Dearka pulled both Rusty and Miguel to the side, "Don't be such a-….." Dearka hissed to Rusty, no, more like tried to whisper. "She just got-…-" the words trailed off as Dearka and his companions argued matters among themselves.

Five seconds later. Dearka sneaked a glimpse at her direction while still talking. An addition second later, the two followed his movements; both with sorry looks on their faces before shifting their gaze back to Dearka again.

Flay inclined her brows. _What's up with them? What are they whispering about? _"Um... sometime today? It's kind of important..." She said reminding them why was still there.

At this, _finally,_ Dearka acknowledged the comment with a curt nod to the guys, and followed her away from the club; not before drawing a sweat towel from his bag.

00000

Standing in between Yzak Joule and Coach Andrew Waltfeld discussing warm-up routines, Shiho Hahnenfuss, the brunette with a high ponytail, couldn't help but look up right after taking notice of the unusual scene.

"Hmm? What's Dearka doing with Flay?" She queried causing Yzak, best friend of Dearka Elsman, to turn around just in time to catch the pair disappear to the back of their school's third building.

00000

They traveled several gravel rough steps.

By the time they arrived from soccer field onto the back of their school without so much a word to each other; following right behind Flay, the male didn't hesitate anymore. "So what was that's so important?"

Flay paused and looked around.

Noting that there were no sign of anyone else following. She figured it was about time she told him. And as she closed her eyes tightly, Flay couldn't help but think on- _How she was to explain her intentions to him without sounding like a bitter ex-...aka...nuts?_

Swallowing hard, she whirled around. "I like you. Please go out with me!"

She heard Dearka stopped on his tracks. And when she had mustered enough courage to finally open her eyes again and look at him, Flay realized with shock that Dearka was staring at her looking utterly confused or staring at her while wondering if is she was insane.

Her shoulder stiffened. "What? Why are staring at me like that? Did I do it wrong?"

"Oh," Dearka reached to the back of his neck, and then, very awkwardly, he let out a laugh. "You weren't actually serious were you?"

Speechless, Flay could only blink her eyes at Dearka as the male continued to laugh awkwardly, then turned her gaze to study him for a brief moment.

"Is- is this how you normally react to girls confessing?" Flay managed to say while Dearka tried to recompose himself.

"No, of course not." He murmured off his last laugh and reflexively combed a hand though his hair. "It's just that I didn't think you were actually serious. I mean- after what happened between you and Kira…. We didn't think you'd get over the break up so quickly... The guys and I thought the two of you were really good together..."

Flay looked up, surprised.

"So what happened?" Dearka had finished off the sentence before it became clear to him that the words had stuck a nerve reflected through a pain squeeze _touchy-subject_ in Flay's eyes.

"Lacus." She replied, under her breath. "That's what happened..."

He only smiled, soft and full of understanding and regret.

"Doesn't matter though..." She added, lifting her chin a fraction, the melancholy disappearing from her voice, replaced by something with an edge. "I want _him_ back." She gazed up at him intently.

"Er… right. So let me get this straight. You don't have feelings for me?" Dearka cleared as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Sorry for lying." Mumbled Flay, a dull flush creeping over his cheeks. "Actually, what I honestly want is your help."

Dearka dipped his head in acknowledgment and with that, he pieced through the rest of puzzle on his own.

"So want me to go out with you in order to make Kira jealous..."

_Sounds awfully cliché,_ but Flay nodded her head assent. _The truth was out. _Now the question was whether he would be willing enough to help her.

"Hmm... sounds interesting." Dearka spoke finally, rubbing his jaw. "I'm cool with that, but personally, I got nothing against Kira or Lacus so..."

"So?"

Dearka tucked his fingers into the side pockets of his jogging pants and tossed his head. "What's in it for me?"

Flay looked up in slight dismay.

"Can't you do it simply as a good favor for a fellow classmate?" She hoped.

The guy smirked. "Try again."

"What about- do it as a favor for a friend?" She insisted, forcing him to roll his eyes.

"You can do better than that."

"Do it as favor for a pretty girl?" Flay batted her lashes.

Dearka lifted an eyebrow. "Unlikely."

Flay's expression fell automatically and Dearka seemed to have noticed because he sighed.

"Look Flay, I'm sorry." He gave her a tiny, almost imperceptible smile. "Now don't get me wrong. I'm flattered that you chose me over my friends. You're a nice girl and I honestly wouldn't mind going out with you, but I'm dating several others right now. And unless you have something beneficial to offer in exchange, one more just adds trouble."

The blond turned his back, signaling end of conversation. Holding his towel, he began sauntering off as of this was regular routine as if she was not worth even a backward glance while she stared after him, like the confidence she had for herself had been deflated a hundred times over.

"Oh."

_That was it? How could that be it?_

Although asking the infamous lady's man to go steady was only part of a plot, to be honest, she felt a bit hurt and at lost for getting rejected so casually.

_Why were all the guys suddenly rejecting her? Was she not pretty enough, smart enough, affectionate enough? What is there that other girls had that she didn't!_

"Is it my hair? My waistline?" She shouted after him. Not that she was anywhere near chubby, though technically, she didn't exactly have the tiniest waistline either.

Dearka didn't answer, but he did pause for a moment to sneak a curious glance at her flat stomach.

_Maybe she could offer him money? No. Now that's just dumb. Of course he wouldn't want money. He has more of that than she ever will. But there has to be something- something that he wants. And whatever that thing was- maybe she could have it improvised._

Before Dearka could walk any farther, unable to resist the impulse, "No. Wait!" Flay called out to him again which sounded a little desperate to her liking. "Name your price!" She bid, jogging up to him.

Dearka stopped on his track. He turned back around pretending to be thoughtful as though everything had already been perfectly rehearsed.

"Well..." He began. "There is one thing I believe you could help me with..."

He glanced suggestively at her. _No! Over her shoulder._

Flay turned around and instantly spots the responsible and nurturing Miriallia Haw on the far bleachers. The girl was- apparently comforting a weeping Stellar from a very apologetic looking Lunamaria whose going- "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was only kidding."

Instantly, Flay knew where all this was heading and what Dearka was trying to imply. And accordingly, she snapped her head back to him, looking at the male as if she knew he had always been crazy. "No way! I'm not giving you Milly!"

"It's either that or none of me." Dearka shrugged.

"You know, there would be plenty of other guys-"

"I'm sure there are," He said with a wry smirk.

_Was that a dare?_

"But you and I both know, no one else could play the part better than me." Dearka finished smoothly. And Flay could only frown at this.

_The guy does have a point there... _

In order to make someone as kind, as forgiving and as patient as Kira jealous... she would need all the help she could get.

_Suppose there was no other way then..._ "Fine." Flay sighed in defeat. _Miriallia's a nice person. Hopefully, the girl would understand her predicament and why it had to be him._ "If you help me win back Kira. I'll set you up with Milly."

This made Dearka naturally smile at her now. And something about the way he looked, naturally handsome, confident tall male, standing in the middle of red, orange and yellow leaves, gave her chest a quick little jolt.

Flay mentally shook her head no, and then brushed away the blush that had forced onto her face.

"So I take that as a yes?" Flay waited for Dearka Elsman to say something. She firmly focused on his face, studying him, hoping he'd agree already, until... "_Hold on..."_ Flay whispered to herself, her grayish-blue eyes growing impossibly large as she realized, with a strange mix of horror and despair, that she actually_ just bartered off one of her best friends to this playboy! Miriallia's so not going to be happy about this..._

Flay's face shot up in horror, not that she was aware.

_Then again, what if Dearka turned out to be more noble then he looks and this was all a test. What if he rats her out to Milly? Then surely, Milly's going to be very unhappy... Or if worse comes to worst, what if Dearka was as skewed as his reputation and he expects her throw-in Lunamaria and Stellar just for kicks? Or maybe he'll ask for her virginity! Maybe he'll even expect all kinds of embarrassing positions that she never even heard of! _

Suddenly Flay can't quite believe how screwed this idea was turning out to be. _This is bad. This is very bad. And what did he mean by 'he's dating several others?'_

Dearka shifted from one stance to another and planted a hand to his hip. "All right."

"Yes? What?" Flay tensed up. She looked up mock-nervously and caught the blond _disturbingly_ grinning at her cheek to cheek.

"You got yourself a deal."

00000

As soon as their stint in the back building was up, going back to their separate ways, the dried leaves made those little crackling sound under their feet.

When Dearka returned to the bench to where the remainder of his team was, Yzak Joule, his best bud, greeted him back by handing him one water bottle out of two taken right from the chill box.

Yzak twisted off the cap on his bottle; took a quick gulp; then rubbed the cold remains with the towel slung about his neck.

"So what did she want?" The male asked, eyes speculatively glancing off toward Flay Allster, who was apparently making her way back to her friends at the opposite end of the soccer field.

"Well you know how I am with the ladies, Yzak."

Dearka unfastened his own bottle as Yzak took another gulp of water, and then he followed Yzak's line of aim and watched Flay as well. She was beaming around her friends, her flowing red hair and pink flared skirt tinkling in the breeze. "She asked me to be her boyfriend..." He said causing Yzak to spurt out his drink and start coughing. "And I said yes."


	3. A Touch of Fall

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny or any of its characters.

**A Terrible Beauty: Chapter 3: A Touch of Fall**

* * *

The last school bell rang.

"Hey Flay, wait up!"

Having recently exited the classroom, Flay stopped in the hallway, looked around her, and saw Miriallia insisting her way through a bunch of students that were moving towards the opposing direction until the said girl could fall into step with her.

And first things first.

"I heard from Meer." Miriallia exasperated, squeezing her books tight around her chest, looking clearly repulsed. "What's with this _scandal_ spreading around that you're dating Dearka?"

They stopped in front of her locker. Top row; fifth column. Flay keyed-in her pin with a sigh.

Believe it or not. There were very few things that could rile up the ever-understanding and nice Miriallia Haw. And it would appear, Dearka Elsman, _unfortunately_, was one of them.

The metal door popped open. Stashing away her books of history, math, and visual arts, Flay decided she might as well break the news to her friend as early as now. This wasn't suppose to be some huge secret anyway. In fact, she was hoping more of the opposite. And Flay had to admit, Meer was doing an excellent job spreading gossip. _She'll have to find ways to thank the girl sometime._

"It's not a rumor. We ARE going out." Flay cleared up causing her companion to return an debatable yet I-don't-believe you type of look.

"You're joking." Miriallia rebuffed causing Flay to let out another sigh. _Whether Miriallia liked the idea or not._ _She wasn't seeking for her approval on the matter. _

"It's the truth." Flay slung her white very expensive Canaver handbag onto her shoulder and snapped her locker door back shut. "Actually, we will be seeing each other later this afternoon."

"You mean as friends." Miriallia corrected her.

"I meant as a couple who are going out." Flay counter-corrected causing Miriallia to seriously frown up at her then away as the _mind-blowing_ news was forced to sort and register into the girl's brain, rendering the end of conversation.

Flay smiled and bid her goodbye. With the intention to leave school early so she could go home and change out of her school uniform for her date, she gracefully turned on her heels toward the exit.

Unexpectedly though, once she was half way through the main gate, Miriallia had _again_ came rushing out to follow, looking determined with her textbooks still secured within her arms; despite, she was now officially late for her _precious_ photography club.

"Dump him." Miriallia insisted upon catching up.

"Excuse me?" Flay chuckled in good humor as they continued to walk, crossing the parking lot.

"I said dump him." The shorter female repeated, serious and straight to the point. A very _un-Miriallia-like_ outburst. "The guy's no good. He's a certified player. Haven't you seen all the girls he's been dating? He's nothing but bad news!"

As it was, Flay casted her friend an implicit sorry glance_. If Miriallia thought she was in a foul mood now... Imagine how she'd react if she finds out that the only reason Dearka Elsman agreed to go out with her in the first place was because she was the payment... Well, best not to dwell on that for now._

"Milly, be serious. Of course, I know Dearka's a player; everyone does. But I'm not dumping him just because you say so."

"And why not!" The brunette challenged hotly.

"Look." Flay sighed, ignoring her friend's angry tone. "Just because you don't want him doesn't mean I don't too."

"You don't even know the guy! He's not going to make you happy!"

At this, Flay couldn't help but smile politely. "Relax Milly. You sound like I'm off to marry the guy."

"Dating. Marriage. What's the difference? Relationships are about commitment. And that guy has the commitment level as high as a peanut!"

They both stopped in their tracks, watching out for passing cars.

With a delight giggle, "Your really funny Milly." Flay crossed the pedestrian crossing on her own, leaving Miriallia to watch her from the other side.

"Flay, you're making a big mistake!" The girl hollered. "Dearka's not going to replace Ki-. I mean, he's not going to replace _'you know!_"

_Well, of course Dearka wasn't going to replace Kira_, That was fairly obvious. Flay smirked, wordlessly, walking away. _Because that's not the plan._

00000

_'Eat out. Be home later. :D' _Flay emailed those words to Sai then clamped her phone back shut. Looking up, she watched and thanked the waiter who had brought her hot chocolate and donut to her table. Outside.

Laughter and muted conversation drifted out through the bistro. The Belle, one of the girls favorite hangout, was also known for its modest ORB menu and breezy relaxing atmosphere.

After taking a bite of her donut, Flay efficiently pinned her hair into a messy bun as she did most often when studying and glanced down at the papers she had filled with her information. She took a deep breath and wondered if she had written enough about herself as she reread it, for good measure. _Dearka and her first practice date..._ She had been waiting for this, but now that it was here, nervousness vibrated in her stomach.

A beep from her bag interrupted her thoughts. Flay pulled out her phone and saw it was a reply from Sai.

_'Okay. Take care on your way home. Check up on you later.'_

Reading his mail, like a warm, comforting cushion, she felt a little better until a hand came up to her shoulder, catching her in unawareness. Startled, Flay whirled around. It was him. Dearka- dressed in casual jeans but presentable top. And up close, the lady-killer was even more handsome than she had thought. His face was made up of sharp planes and angles, totally masculine, totally mesmerizing. His hair was blond and wavy and combed back. His eyes were an attractive shade of purple, and as her gaze met his, Flay knew she made the right choice of choosing him, this man. The only problem was- he wasn't alone as they had arranged. Flay was confused. The angry captain of G.S. High's soccer team, his best friend, Yzak Joule was right behind him.

"Hey, been waiting long?" Dearka greeted then pulled out the second chair and sat back on it, right ankle propped on the opposite knee, left hand perched on table surface. He gestured for the waiter to take his order.

"You told him?" Flay frowned, referring to the unwanted third party. "That's not what we agreed upon." She reminded him causing the guilty blond to sigh with apology.

"Sorry, the thing is... I tell Yzak everything..." He explained. "But don't worry. I didn't tell anyone else and I don't plan to. And Yzak said, he wouldn't tell a soul."

_Hmm... _Flay lowered her gaze at him. Despite not being fully convinced nor happy about the issue, she didn't argue with her pretend boyfriend anymore. There was nothing else she could do about it anyway; so instead, she threw daggers at his friend who was pretending to be a bouncer next to them.

"So what are you, his warden?" Flay snapped at him. Yzak glared easily back at her like she was some bug he wanted to swat.

"Cut the crap. I'm here to layout some ground rules." He said, uncrossing his arms and then slamming them on the table. His matching frown fully in place when he leaned toward her direction. "Just so you know, I don't like what the two of you are doing! Decent citizen of our community should not go around making trouble for other people even if that person happens to be your precious ex! But Dearka begged me to leave it alone because he said you promised to set him up with Miriallia if he helped you." Yzak paused, and then his hands fisted, his blue eyes darkening. "You better keep your promise."

Flay had to roll her eyes at that. _What did Yzak Joule think she was going to do? Who did he think she was!_ "Yes, I promise."

"How?" Yzak pounced on the subject, assessing her with those penetrating blue eyes of his. "What are you going to do if Miriallia won't agree to this?"

Blue-gray eyes darted to the side. _Why was everyone being so darn pricky on her all of the sudden? First Milly then Yzak... It's like the two have been doing nothing but good all their life!_ Flay gave Yzak a charming, practiced smile. "I'll handle it... I'll force her." _There._ She said it. _Convinced? Happy? _"I'll beg, plead on my hands and knees if I have to." _Satisfied?_

Yzak nodded, but his shoulder remained visibly tense and his expression the same which was more or less annoyed. It was obvious he didn't trust her. "See that you do or I'll make you pay some other way."

"Now for the rules." Surprisingly, that was Yzak again.

"You're not done yet?" Flay's head shot up, revealing an expression of sheer annoyance while soft purple eyes remained on her, looking sympathetic and, surprisingly, amused with hand steepled on his chin.

"Not in the least." Yzak replied resulting Flay to just push back on her chair, giving up. She sighed softly, deciding it might be prudent to indulge the _bossy bastard._

"Fine. Fine. Whatever. Give me your best shot." Her hand waved away. Friends and acquaintances had always said she was resourceful so she could probably just work around whatever he could possible throw at her.

"One, since these are all pretend... Dearka will still be free to go out with other girls on his non-date days."

At that, Flay's brow shot up_. Was that even fair?_ She turned to Deaka for his thoughts on this, and then couldn't help but mutter a complain to herself when she found the guy agreeably nodding his head. _Well, damn him._

"Are you taking this down?" Yzak said, snapping her attention back to him.

"Yes, sir." She said, still going along; she reached for her pen and pink organizer and began taking down notes.

"Two," Yzak continued, standing straight, and crossing his arms again. "I will be coming along on all of your show dates. And I expect to be informed ahead of time!"

"Do you show up on all of Dearka other dates too?" She spat.

Yzak ignored her.

"Three, there will be no kissing and make-outs or sex."

"What!" Flay bolted up from her seat. _Now that's just impossible!_

"You heard me."

"At least give me something to work with! No sex is fine, but I'm taking kissing and make-outs!" She demanded.

"No!" Yzak frowned down at her in an authoritative manner. "No make-outs!"

"Kissing then!"

"No Kissing! You don't need any of those to make a guy jealous anyway!"

"Says you," _the guy who's dating a girl who's as stiff and serious as his own._ "Why are you being so damn protective of him!" Flay pointed to blond who was quietly watching them quarrel. _Heck, was this player even worth protecting from women? What was there to protect!_ "I'm taking kissing whether you like it or not!" She exclaimed.

The firmly issued rebellion hung in the air.

"Hand and cheek only." Yzak haggled.

"I want forehead and lips too!" She counter-haggled and watched her opponent irritably grit his teeth.

"Fine. Hand, cheek, head, lips, and nowhere else!"

Witnessing his stubborn friend's actual defeat, Deaka let out an amused whistle.

Flay placed her hand on her hip and smiled faintly. "That's fine. I can work with that."

"But no indecent touching!" Yzak added causing Flay to scowl once again.

"Geezz... you're making it sound like I'm a molester. The lengths you go through for the sake of your friends. Although, for the record, I'm sure Dearka wouldn't have mind if I stole a feel of his butt."

"That, I can't agree more." Dearka smirked.

"No ones touching anyone's butt! And four, break any of the rules and I'll make Dearka work so hard during soccer practice that he wouldn't even have the time and energy to go on your so called dates! Got it?"

"I got it." Flay sighed.

00000

Flay smiled softly, then shifted nervously on the plush chair, tightening the already strong grip on the papers she held on her lap. This was the quickest and most basic method she could think of for her and Dearka to be better acquainted with each other. She could only hope he didn't think it was silly.

"So should I start?" Dearka asked casually with a smile.

Glancing up at the male seated across from her, Flay returned a smile as well. "Before we begin, I'd like you to take a look at these." She said, handing him the papers.

At first Dearka looked confused, but he was quick to understand. And he simply nodded as she began to explain.

"The first three pages are about me. The rest are for you to fill out."

"Body measurement. 36D-26-37." Dearka read. "That's hot."

"Don't read it aloud!" Flay screeched, mortified.

"Haha, I got it." Dearka laughed at her, quickly passing the forms to Yzak, who sat on another table, before Flay could grab a hold of them. "I'll give you my profile sheet once I get the chance fill it up, okay?"

Flay pursed her lips... "I guess..."

Eventually, back to what was important, Flay felt her stomach lurched in anticipation. They had been awkwardly staring at each a good two minutes now. Flay shifted again on her seat, then smoothed a hand on her mini-short. She flicked a glance at her acting date, wishing she could feel just a tenth of the joyful excitement with him when she was with Kira. When she had been with Kira, it had been all natural. Right now however, she wasn't sure how she should start.

And as if understanding the situation, the smile on the Dearka's face became a bit lazier and more relaxed. "Okay, I'll start." he said and reached for her hand.

Looking straight into her eyes, "You know, you really have very beautiful eyes. I really love that about you. And then there's that amazing smile of yours..."

Conflicting emotions raced through Flay's eyes. Shock, that a guy could openly speak about his feelings for a woman.

"Everyday, when I think of you and lay awake in my own bed after coming back from a date, I wondered why can't I be as lucky as Kira. Then I'd close my eyes and imagine that there existed a woman who would love me as I am and not because of my money… a woman who'd understand me... a woman who wasn't only for show… and then I would think of you again."

"Want to know why?" Dearka whispered, bending forward, dissolving whatever little distance they had.

"Why?" She had ask Dearka, hazy and wondering.

Behind him, she could blurry make out the incredible view as sunset swamped the sky, rendering a purple-and-blush-colored palette that contrasted dramatically with the crimson border blending into the towering buildings. It was a sight that never failed to move her. Yet now she was drawn more to the man seated across from her. One whose eyes hadn't left her face for a moment. Even when his friend had just yelled at a waiter.

"Because I've been secretly in love with you... I want to be more than your pretend boyfriend. Don't tell Yzak..."

He was very close, almost close enough to kiss. For a crazy minute, she almost leaned in and actually made a move- that was until he pulled away, shifted his attention to his left, and then curved a corner of his lips into a proud grin.

"So how was that, Yzak?"

Flay practically felt her heart stop, her eyes wide and her mouth agape at what just happened. She had forgotten that his best friend was their watching them; that this was all nothing but pretend; and that Dearka had so easily filled her ears with a bunch of lies.

Watching them and impatient to go, Yzak rolled his eyes. "Gosh. I'm so flaming with jealousy." He said with a whole lot of sarcasm. "You two done yet?"

"I think so." Dearka said, "are we?" He turned to Flay, instantly casual and friendly again.

She nodded, speechless and not quite out of it yet.

_Attraction._ She was _attracted to Dearka._ Even she recognized the sensation and reminded herself it wasn't something she should feel again with any guy other than Kira. But still, the reality of it shocked her.

Dearka and Yzak prepared to leave.

"Hey, lend me your pen."

_Her pen? What pen? Oh right, her pen! _Flay fumblingly searched the table and then her bag. She handed the pen to Yzak and watched him began scribbling something on table napkin with his rough hand writing in three swoop motion.

"You already have Dearka's number, right?"

Flay didn't even have the chance to reply when he slid the napkin in front of her.

"Here's mine. Remember to call! ... or in case you need anything..."

He walked away. She realized, he had just given her his email, home, and mobile number.

"Right, of course." Flay stashed the note in her bag. And not forgetting to pay for the meal, she then made a move to dig for her wallet until Dearka stopped her.

"No need." He said. That's when she noticed the large bill he had left on the table at the same time Dearka leaned over, his mouth accidentally grazing her earlobe, only slightly, but enough to send a warm sensation across her cheeks. "I never let the lady pay."

00000

By the time Flay returned to her house, she had found the phone ringing. Dropping her keys on the counter followed by her bag on the sofa, she pressed the accept button allowing her father's face into view. "Daddy,"

"Princess," George Allster managed insert there as Flay continued.

"What time will you be coming home?"

"Unfortunately, the meeting here has been extended so I had to cancel the flight for tonight. I'll be home in two to three days once we get things sort out here. I promise to make it up to you when I get back. Are you doing okay? How's school?"

Flay threw herself onto the couch. "I'm doing well, daddy. Just came back from dinner with a couple of friends. I believe days are finally starting to look up."

The man smiled softly on screen. "I'm so glad to hear that."


	4. ATF 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny or any of its characters.

**A/N:** Big thank you to WestAnimeBrigade, hira-nera, Flay Joule, missfk21, mila allster, Ivy Zero, princess, Athrun-chan, Xx Meisha xX, and PrettyChelsea for reading and reviewing. =D

To be honest, I'm having difficulty updating this fanfic. I have an idea where I want the story to go, but thinking up scenes and filling in chapters to actually get there is ruthless work (in short, I don't know what I'm doing...). So sorry in advance if a chapter is short, takes too long to update, heedlessly boring, and full of grammatical errors and etc. I just hope I'm spreading out the KF, SF, DF, and YF moments evenly.

Your questions, thoughts, concerns, guesses, and expectations are always welcome.

**A Terrible Beauty: Chapter 4: A Touch of Fall**

* * *

Enjoying Weekend to the fullest!

Flay skittered to where everyone was at then "surprise!" she announced to her great joy that she had her boyfriend exactly where she wanted him. Caught unaware, pinned against his chair, and successfully blindfolded by her from behind with the bright red scarf she had recently bought for him. That was the surprise.

"Flay?" Kira guessed. His shoulders relaxed when he knew it was her and her arms tightened around him. She carried on by hugging her boyfriend from behind, allowing the alpaca scarf to properly fall onto his shoulders as Sai, Tolle, and Kuzzey watched them.

Kira glanced down at the gift. "A scarf?"

"Are you surprised? I got it for you. I knew red would be the perfect color!"

"Wow. Look at you Kira, all grown up and with a girlfriend." Tolle teased, leaning forward against his elbows on the table.

"You're just jealous, Tolle." Flay joked.

Embarrassed in a good way, "Thank you, Flay. It was really thoughtful of you to buy me a gift." Kira admitted with a blush until he saw what he saw- two huge digits. Hence, he jumped backwards, his eyes growing wide as saucer plates from the shock. Then he tugged on the scarf. "Holy cow, look at the price on this thing!"

"Oops, you weren't suppose to see that." Flay laughed, quickly ripping off the tag and stashing it away with the rest of her shopping bags. But Kira shook his head.

"Flay, It was really nice of you to, but you know I can't accept this. It's worth six weeks of my allowance!"

"But it looks so good on you and I only bought it with you in mind. Please don't make me send it back to the store." Flay pouted. Kira looked into her pretty face and maybe it was times like this that he secretly wished that she was ugly. It would have made things so much easier for him.

"Flay..." Kira frowned.

"Please? The scarf does really suits you..." She reasoned leaving Kira to sigh then smile.

"All right, tell you what." He said. "I'll accept this, but in exchange let me buy you something you want next before you decide to go buy me anything else. Is that okay?"

At his words, Flay could only blink her eyes. _He wanted to buy her something first? A personal gift from Kira? A sentimental item from her boyfriend!_

_Oh my God, _"Yes!" Flay gasped. _She loved him. Most desperately!_ "Okay!" She nodded. Then compelled by a need she never thought to question, she reached up to touch Kira's cheek, to assure herself that he was real.

"Thank you." He murmured to her. She lifted her face, eager for his kiss, her eyelids fluttering down as his head bent toward hers.

Then that's when Flay woke to the ringing of her mobile phone. She looked away, toward the ceiling and blankly stared at it for a moment, not knowing what to make out of the memory, before deciding to just reach for her phone on the bedside table.

It was Meer.

"Finally, you've picked up! Where are you? I've been sending you text messages hours ago... Oh, and Sai too. The poor guy was to starting to panic. Fortunately, I've convinced him to go back to his classroom. Don't tell me you've just gotten out from bed! It's almost seven, you know. At this rate, you're going to miss homeroom. Milly is so going to scold you if she finds out. But don't worry because Luna and I won't tell. Just hurry up and come to school so we could exchange gossips. You wouldn't believe the things I've found out this morning! We'll see you in class."

00000

Later.

"Sorry, I'm late." All eyes turned to Flay when she entered the classroom.

White collared shirt, black buttoned blazer, gold bracelet, white authentic handbag, plaid skirt and matching necktie. Flay arrived in the middle of second period looking immaculate as ever, not a hair out of place. She didn't run to school obviously. She found it unladylike and, not to mention, a complete waste of energy. If you're late then you're late. Better to show up polished than haggard.

Mr. Murdoch acknowledged her, but didn't stop writing on the whiteboard. "Just take your sit, Allster, and keep up with the class." He said.

Flay nodded at this. Whirling around, she moved off quickly down the aisle, particularly catching the gaze of Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus from the corner of her eyes_._ That's _the ex-best friend, the ex-boyfriend, and the boyfriend stealer. _

She sat down behind her desk and hooked her bag on the backrest of the chair to ease the tension on her shoulder. A couple of papers lay stacked before her. Last week's test was on top. Below that, more neatly checked quizzes with red ink, which were all line of eighty. Flay smiled satisfyingly at her test scores.

"Psst... Good Morning." Whispered Meer.

Flay turned to look at her seatmate. "Good morning." She mouthed back.

"Check your phone." The pinkette gestured by wiggling her bling-ed mobile under the desk.

Catching on, Flay raised a brow. She brought out her textbook to use as a cover then turned to look at Mr. Murdoch who was still writing mathematical equations on the whiteboard, his back turned toward the entire class, before deciding to discreetly pull out her own phone.

_'Guess what.'_ It read. _'I've finally been chosen to lead the anthem and choir next week ;p I'm so excited! OMG don't you dare be late for any day next week!'_

Smiling, _'Congratulations. And I wouldn't dream of it.' _Flay replied. _'Do your best and you might just get that recommendation you wanted.'_

_'Theater major in St. Gilbert D. University, OMG, don't raise my hopes too much! Flay, forget the part about being late. You must help me with my hair!'_

_'I'll do whatever I can to help.'_ Flay chuckled silently.

_'By the way, do you think I'll look good as a blonde? ... I heard- Athrun like girls with blonde hair...'_

Making a face, Flay couldn't help but jerk her gaze two rows diagonal of Meer where Athrun Zala was. The new guy was taking down notes, _ever the good student and seemingly harmless, but still undeniably Lacus' closest guy friend. _

Flay shook her head with disapproval. And she wasn't exactly blind to the fact how the male had been obviously sticking to her traitorous best friend, who happened to be a natural blonde, ever since his transfer too.

_'No, Meer. Just no. Did it occur to you that he could have meant he liked a particular blonde?'_ Flay didn't want to type the retched name.

_'Sigh... You mean Cagalli? I figured as much... I even overheard Cagalli, Athrun, Lacus and 'you know' were making plans to have dinner at Donn's tomorrow. If that doesn't sound like another term for double date then I don't know what is. I just figured since Cagalli's as dense as a rock when it comes to romance, I thought I might still have a chance to steal Athrun's attention, you know? Because you've got to admit, he's pretty cute.'_

"Allster."

...

"Ms. Allster!"

Unable to credit her hearing, Flay had failed to react immediately.

"Yes, Sir?" Flay stood with a start forcing her to come face to face with the awkward stares of her classmates as well as Mr. Murdoch's hard gaze; all now obvious to the fact that she hadn't been paying any attention to the long lecture. The eldest man lowered his lid at her. A heavy nonverbal sign of warning.

"Mr. Elsman is here to see you."

That, in itself, was a surprise even for Flay, especially after she had spotted the guy waving to her from the door, his face smiling that undeniably wonderfully devilish, boyish smile.

"You have been excused." The teacher continued with a distinctive frown. "But make it quick. And I expect you to have your head back in my class once you're done."

Flay nodded at that and swiftly made her way out to the exit as if excited. All eyes followed her gesture. Then curiosity seized the crowd. Murmurs like: "are those two really together now?" and "Seriously, Dearka and Flay?" caught Flay's ear until neither of them were longer at each others sound's reach.

"Hey," Dearka greeted her at the hall.

"Hi, what brings you here this morning?" Flay asked.

"Can't a just guy visit his girlfriend?" Dearka pouted first then instantly switched back to a grin. "Kidding. Actually, I've finished filling out the forms and thought it would be good to put up a show." He said with a chuckle, handing over the papers.

"Well, I've got to hand it to you, you're quite the showman, you've successfully steered up my class." Flay smiled.

"All in a good day's work." He smirked back.

"Anyways, seeing that you're here... I'll be needing you to go on a date with me tomorrow at Donn's, I've heard Kira and Lacus will be there. We could go there together once your done with practice."

"Oh, tomorrow? Wait. Give me a second." Dearka excused and pulled out his phone. Flay had to watch the guy tap a few times on the screen, presuming he was going through his calendar until "okay, I'm now free for tomorrow."

She wondered what event he had quickly given up for her. "Pass the news to your friend, Yzak, for me?" Flay titled her head.

Dearka tucked the phone back into his pocket. "Sure. No problem."

Flay flashed Dearka a grateful smile. "Then I guess were done here."

"Not yet..." Dearka bended forward and gestured to the spot where she should leave a kiss on his cheek. "If you're going to put up a show... might as well do it right." He said, discreetly hinting toward the students whom were undoubting sneaking glimpses of them through the glass windows between the hallway and the enclosed rooms.

Going along, Flay pretended to smack her forehead. "Oh right, how could I forget." And she went up on her toes to peck his cheek. Then as soon as the kiss was over, she could have sworn she had felt a couple of envious and jealous if not excited shrieks vibrated through the walls of the school.

Standing back to his full height, ever the playboy, Dearka winked. "Don't fall for me now." He sniggered at the joke and waved her a casual goodbye.

00000

Color: Brown and orange.

Clothes Brand: Zaft, etc...

Shoe size: 10. Brand: Sunrise, Zaft, ZAKU Warrior etc...

Hobbies: Maintaining my cars, traveling, reeling up my old man, watching classical dance etc...

Flay forced her eyes on the details, mentally taking in stuff that interested her and stuff that didn't, as if reviewing for the big exams. And she continued to memorize everything even when Sai had knocked on her bedroom.

Yes, that's bedroom door. Due to a certain carelessness on her part three years ago, her dad had finally entrusted the Argyles with an extra key to their house. And at once, Mrs. Argyle entrusted the responsibility to her eldest son. _No complaints there._

"Flay?"

"Come in, Sai. The door is open." Flay said. And that's when the male slipped a head in.

"Mom said dinner would be ready in ten minutes." He informed her.

"All right," She replied causally without lifting a chin. "Please tell your mom that I'll be over in awhile."

"Okay." Sai said with a nod. Then strangely, he hesitated at the entrance for a moment, but didn't say anything even until he quietly closed the door behind him as he left.

00000

Meanwhile, at the streets and accompanying Kira to the convenience store, Athrun glanced off the sidewalk with pure irritation.

"... All I was trying to do was score a goal for the team but, no, he was like: Athrun, this is a team sport! If you want to play in this team then stop running off with the ball on your own! ... Kira, are you still listening?"

"Yeah... The captain said some really mean shit..." Kira nodded, indifferent with Athrun's rant and couldn't help but felt the need to wander for a moment to look through the windows of every passing stores while his companion seemed disposed to continue their conversation.

And then he saw it, unexpectedly. It was still there.

His mind drifted. To Last summer. Last year. Where the heat in the street was suffocating as the sun beat down upon the veranda and he opened his eyes wide to welcome the sight of some luxury items he wouldn't even dare buy for himself.

"That's the one, Kira. Isn't it beautiful?" Flay said, pointing through the glass at the gold chain with a blue chalcedony dot charm that glistened softly in the sun.

And suddenly, Kira felt ashamed. It's not like he wanted to be stingy or anything, especially when his girlfriend was concerned, but "don't you think that's a bit expensive for a first gift?" He sighed. To be frank, the necklace was three times worth her gift to him.

"Oh..." Flay gave a look that meant she understood. Then thinking it through. "It's all right Kira, I don't mind waiting. Buy me this necklace whenever you are ready."

"Or maybe we could find something else that you want?" Kira suggested with a frown.

"Don't be silly, Kira. Another gift won't do. This is perfect and so very romantic."

"I'm afraid someone else might buy this necklace before I do though." He explained with dismay.

"Don't underestimate the power of love so easily. I'm sure this necklace would be here waiting for us." Flay winked and his eyes flicked to get a better look at the jewelry before turning to Flay again. He gave her a steady look and took in a breath.

"Well, if that necklace is what you really want as a gift... then I should start saving up." He said with a laugh; Flay smiled.

"Promise you'll buy it for me?"

"I promise." He assured her.

"Thank you so much! I'm so happy! You have no idea how much this gift would mean to me." She said with glee.

It was her eyes which had held him. Of a clear cadet-gray, and fringed with long dark lashes, they had shone with gratitude as she had thanked him for his generosity, his understanding. Then she had slipped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. The moment which followed was broken by Athrun's concerned approach.

"Hey Kira, you okay? You have been staring at that window for awhile. Don't tell me you're actually planning to get Lacus a ring already." Aware something felt off, his companion slid his hands into the pockets of his dark coat with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

Kira remained staring at the glass until he became aware of his own unusual silence.

_It was... just... he hadn't thought-... he was just surprised to see, no, amazed to find the exact same necklace to be still on display after so long._

And instead of answering the question, he hesitated. "Hey, do you think Dearka and Flay really are dating?"

Athrun stiffened at this. "Could you actually be jealous, Kira?"

Sensing Athrun's concern, Kira shook his head and gave him a rueful smile. "No... Sorry... It's nothing..." He said at last. But he sounded as if he were trying to convince Athrun as well as himself when he turned around and followed his friend away from the shop.


	5. ATF 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny or any of its characters.

**A/N:** Big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, and followed and favorite this story!

I apologize for bad grammar. I'm hoping to be able to come up with a longer chapter eventually.

**A Terrible Beauty: Chapter 5: A Touch of Fall**

* * *

"I see them..."

With that, Flay backed away, disappearing to her right against a corner of the food joint. There must be around three dozen customers dinning in there tonight. It was nearly seven-ten and Flay wished she could postpone this encounter until tomorrow or the day after that, when there'd be less people and she'd be less nervous, but it was too late to back out now.

Digging deep for courage, Flay breathed in, rechecked her hair, and straightened her white crop jacket and teal blue bubble dress.

"Do I look okay?" Flay asked, though she obviously should be when she had used-up most of her time earlier, rummaging through her closet looking for something to wear.

"You look great." replied Dearka, looking her over.

"I'm glad to hear it." Flay exhaled with relief. Plus points: Dearka looked handsome in his dress-shirt, sweater and denim pants. These however were the least of Yzak's concern.

"This is stupid. The hell do I have to stay out here?" The male scowled causing Flay to frown right back at him.

"That's because Dearka and I wouldn't look like we're on a date if you showed up with us," she explained.

"She does have a point, Yzak," Dearka agreed; Yzak merely pfft-ed then crossed his arms, clearly unhappy about the decision but relenting.

"Whatever. …. Just remember I'll be watching you two, so no funny business from either of you."

"And make yourself scarce," Flay reminded Yzak as she and her date pivot on their heels and entered Donn's with their hands clamped together.

00000

Donn's Diner was the color of beach: turquoise blue and white walls, dark Vinyl flooring, and furniture upholstered in blue and varying shades of sand. An assortment of abstract pictures and news memorabilia hung on the walls along the row of booth benches. Flay couldn't say the design was to her personal taste, but it was _appropriate, _considering it markets the average class of ORB and that made it all the more interesting_. _

Trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, Flay determinedly squeezed Dearka's hand. Kira and Lacus; Athrun and Cagalli were in the middle of reading the menu when the two of them pretended to run into them.

"Oh wow, what a coincidence! I didn't know you guys were having dinner here as well." Flay started, acting surprised and smiling. This made the four look-up a bit startled to see them and Flay responded by holding herself lovingly against Dearka's arm. "Dearka and I are on a date too, may we join you?" Then without further ado, she squeezed next to Lacus, who was sitting beside Cagalli, before any of the teens could even manage a respond.

"Yo,"

"Hey, what's up?"

Dearka and Athrun bumped fists, forcing Kira to eventually, but reluctantly welcome Dearka to their table too. Flay looked her ex over with calculating eyes. Her suspicion was confirmed; for the first time after several years of casual friendship, Kira seemed uneasy to see Dearka. _Could this be because she was dating him now? Most probably._ Flay couldn't help but smirk.

"Flay, what are you doing here?"

Straight to the point. That was Cagalli Yula— always the skeptical one even before, during, and after their friendship. And despite the untrusting glare Cagalli was giving, Flay had decided to let it slide this time.

She picked-up the menu instead, pretending to read the booklet as if it mattered. "Isn't it obvious? I'm having dinner with my boyfriend and classmates of course. What would you be having, darling?" Flay turned to Dearka, who also gave his copy of the menu a brief scan.

"Hmm… I guess I'll have the Roast Chicken. What about you, babe?"

Falsifying a quick giggle, Flay closed her menu. "I think I'll have what you're having. What about you, Kira?"

For a moment, Kira stared at the girls in front of him with an expression that fell someplace between shock and nervous, keenly aware that he was being put in a difficult position.

His eyes turned to Lacus, who had a gentle smile on her face. "Err… I guess I'll have whatever Lacus' orders."

"Well, I want the Monster Burger!" Cagalli internationally plunged in, ever the guardian, and still not dropping the mean look. '_Whatever you're trying to do, don't,' _her eyes darted.

Flay almost laughed at this. Returning the favor, '_I'll do whatever I want.'_

"Hmm. I guess I'll have the Garden Pasta Special," Lacus said casually and Flay had to blink at the girl before narrowing her gaze suspiciously. ... _Lacus was making this too easy. _

"No, seriously, what will you be having, Lacus?" Flay practically laughed until she realized the pinkette was being utterly serious with her order. "Oh dear, don't tell me you don't know," Flay gasped. _Seriously? _"Kira, you haven't told Lacus you are allergic to tomatoes?"

This news surprised almost everybody.

"Kira, is this true?" Lacus asked, suddenly surprised, apologetic and somewhat hurt.

"You're allergic to tomatoes? Why didn't I know that?" Athrun said, shifting his attention to Kira as well.

"Or rather, what I can't believe is that you didn't think it wasn't important enough to share the personal subject with your girlfriend," Dearka added.

"Guys, my allergy isn't that of a big deal. So I forgot t—"

"Like your lips and tongue swelling and your chest constricting isn't a big deal?" Flay injected. "I remember it being so bad, I had to accompany you to an allergist!"

"Hey, hey, don't count on Flay taking care of you again if your own carelessness gets you into another accident. She's my girl now." Dearka managed a protective look while as Kira frowned.

"Darling...?"

Dearka shrugged. "Well, a guy got to make it clear when he's in a relationship with a special girl."

Flay reached for her boyfriend's hand on top of the table. "Ohhh... That's so sweet of you."

"You're well worth the fight." Dearka whispered.

Completely irritated now, Cagalli swung away from her seat. Athrun shot a quick glance at the blonde.

"Cagalli…" Athrun said in a deep, low voice.

"Argh! Know what, suddenly, I'm not hungry!" The girl declared to no one before heading straight for the imposing exit.

Everyone stared after her with diverse play of emotion showing through their faces.

"….. I... should go after her…. Have a good night, everyone." Athrun said, leaving the diner as well while Kira and Lacus, fortunately for Flay, were too polite to attempt the same feat.

_The less witness the better, _thought Flay as she gestured for a waiter.

"Flay, you shouldn't smirk like that," Dearka warned suddenly, leaning in.

"What? No! I wasn't smirking," Flay said, her eyes wide with sudden defensiveness, but Dearka wasn't finished.

"I'm serious, Flay. You shouldn't smirk like that again... It's too sexy." He grinned ever so handsomely at her and since, Flay couldn't stop herself from blushing.

00000

A typical day.

"So, how are the dates with Dearka going?"

Still highly against their relationship, Miriallia brought up the subject after ten minutes of watching the soccer practice from the sideline. The brunette was sitting on the bench, forearms and ankles crossed, a scowl on her face as she stared at Flay who was standing more closely to the fence.

Meer was busy at rehearsal, Stellar still had extra cooking classes, and Lunamaria's out with her family so it was just the two of them today.

Flay turned her attention to her friend, slid into the space to the girl's right and then she leaned back.

In front of them, the large field was segregated into parts; a section for dribbling, another for juggling, another for shielding, and then shooting— ball control exercises. Dearka, being the team's starting goalkeeper, however was in his own section with Mr. Waltfeld at a penalty area. The rugged coach was throwing Dearka shots which he had to block from all sides. That's where Flay had her eyes on.

Dearka paced the goal box, his bright blond hair glazed by the bright sunlight streaming through the clouds. He was never still. He ran, jumped, blocked, caught the ball with his gloved hands. Eventually, he had to wipe his forehead with his shirtsleeve too because his orange shirt was already wet with sweat, and his hair was hanging loose in his face.

_Deaka was looking ho— really good out there, _thought Flay.

"To be really honest, Milly... the dates have been wonderful and Dearka's been really great." Playboy or not, Dearka had been nothing but sweet. Not to mention, so far, he had voluntarily given-up three of his own dates in order to make it for their pretend ones. If that doesn't spell reliable and not totally bad boyfriend material then Flay didn't know what is.

"Hmm... I'm sure he's bound to mess up sooner or later," Miriallia commented.

"You don't have to be so negative about him." Flay frowned.

"And I'm not. I'm being realistic. People, and especially flirts like Dearka, don't just change overnight."

"He has always been charming though," Flay said trying to defend Dearka.

"Still doesn't prove he isn't a flirt." Miriallia shrugged.

A whistle blew, signaling a break when someone in the crowd suddenly called out her name. It surprised Flay that it was actually Dearka.

"Flay, did you see that!? Those blocks were all for you!"

This terrified her and fascinated her...

"Oh my God, don't just suddenly cause a scene!" Flay rose from her seat. She forced herself to fix a bright laugh on her voice, hoping no one would notice how red her cheeks were actually turning due to the mix of real embarrassment and joy. Repetitions, surprises, a wonderful partner. Pretending to be in a relationship seemed to be getting easier bit by bit...

More than thirty of people around them had caught the exchange and as Flay drop back to her seat, she heard whistles and cheers.

Miriallia had also heard the declaration, but she definitely wasn't enjoying it.

"Goddamit, people, focus!" The captain's voice rang out, his tone scolding.

00000

The next morning.

Sai couldn't stop smiling when his parents finally gave-in to his choice in college, but he waited until two to tell Flay the good news.

He got up from the dining table and walked over to the house next-door, where he pulled out the keys to his friend's front door. He turned the knob and stepped in, then he met Flay at the living room who was in the middle of scurrying for her shoes.

"Hey Sai." Flay greeted brightly; Sai smiled back at her.

"Flay, you wouldn't—"

_Beep! Beep!_

Flay turned her attention outside, her eyes twinkling. "Oh! That must be Dearka. Sorry Sai, but I got to go. Let's talk later, all right?" Flay said, placing a quick kiss on her childhood friend's cheek before making an excited dash out the mahogany door.

Sai calmly followed her out. He saw the sunlight and then Dearka's brand new shiny GAT-X103 red which was waiting for Flay on the driveway. He saw the girl's impressed and very pleased expression, and he felt as if he's been punched in the stomach.

Fingers curled around the wheel, "don't worry, Sai. I'll make sure to take care of your childhood friend!" Dearka shouted buoyantly.

_Even the guy's tanned wrist was wrapped with a studded watch._

And that's when Sai watched the two disappear.


	6. ATF 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny or any of its characters.

**A/N:** The Gundam Seed section seems so dead. I haven't been seeing new updates for days now. :(

Tired, so tired. But big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, and followed and favorite this story. Much appreciated! :D I would like to reply to every single reviews, but let's just get on with the story.

**A Terrible Beauty: Chapter 6: A Touch of Fall**

* * *

From sitting on her bed, Flay got up and walked over to her cosmetic mirror with the cordless phone to her ear.

"They're beautiful..." Flay admired as she tried-on and examined the earrings that had arrived for her in the mail today. They were medium-sized, classic gold crocheted hoop earrings.

"I'm very sorry. I really want to come home and see you immediately, but you know how daddy's work is."

He was a career management counselor, a highly accredited one. _  
_

"I know... and I understand... You don't have to apologize anymore." Flay sighed. "Just promise to keep safe and remember to eat three meals a day. Miss you so much, daddy," Flay said, placing the earrings, her father's gift, back into its original box.

"Take care of yourself, princess."

"Love you too."

00000

Sai had read the news article through three times, and each time his brain wouldn't let him absorb the startling piece of information.

Two days ago, Kuzzey mentioned he had seen Flay on a date with Dearka at the local amusement park. Yesterday, Tolle had also said he saw the pair have lunch with Yzak.

Dearka and Flay were a couple; and no one questioned this anymore. Honestly, there was no doubt in his mind that he was happy to see Flay smiling and spirited again.

_But why Dearka? Why because of him? And why so sudden?_ Sai fisted his hands on his keyboard. Dearka was the least person he had expected to lose Flay to. If it had been Kira, he had already learned to accept it. Flay had always been head over heels with Kira since the day they befriended each other. She would always spurt how great he was, how kind he was always to her, how she loved the way he'd unconsciously rummage his hair whenever his in a fix. In fairness, Kira really was a good guy in his opinion and undoubtedly a good friend.

But, now, logically thinking and with Kira out of the way, how did he fall short from Dearka, whom Flay barely even knows and interacts with? The very same Dearka, who in spite his scandalous reputation, never once made an interested glace at her.

_What on earth did Dearka do to get Flay to suddenly notice him? _

_Hadn't Flay told him herself, she still wasn't over Kira just about a month ago?_

_So why was she suddenly in a relationship again? And with Dearka no less?  
_

That was when his mom knocked on his wide-open door.

"Sai, lunch is ready... I haven't seen Flay in a while. Will she be joining us today?"

Sai locked his computer screen, his mood suddenly foul and low. "No," he answered straightly, bypassing his mom at the door-frame before murmuring, "because she's on a date with her new boyfriend..."

00000

After parking the car, they walked toward the movie theater.

Inside, Yzak sat in the last row in his own volition while Flay and Dearka sought for any resemblance of Kira and Lacus in the darkness.

_Spiky-haired brunet. Bubblegum pink. Spiky-haired brunet._

Dearka pointed to a couple on the left column; Flay nodded then she took in a breath. She might not be afraid, but she was skittish and her conscience refused to tolerate it.

Seconds later, hand in hand, she and Dearka were at the seats two rows directly in front of Kira's where it was impossible to be ignored. But as earlier planned, both of them pretended not to notice their targets.

Hoping Kira were closely watching them, Flay lowered herself onto her seat first then Dearka followed her movements after assisting her.

Very gently, Flay rub her arm through her date's soft cotton sleeve then inclined her head on his shoulder. She could smell his cologne, something spicy and masculine. Flay had begun to relax, her body felt warm and languid. Time, place, and why were momentarily forgotten. She could do this forever.

"Psst… Flay…"

Dearka broke the moment before she did.

"Flay, love…." Leaning forward, the male patted her hand and whispered to her warmly against her ear.

"Yes, what is it?" Flay stirred.

"They're gone. The movie's over. You can let go of my arm now." Dearka whispered with a snicker. Flay stared up at him for a moment unsure what he meant. Only gradually did she come to her senses.

"Oh… Oh!" Instinctively, Flay sprang away from the chair. Suddenly realizing that a whole two hours had already passed. The lights were on; the credits were running; and the cinema almost empty. Flay pushed her hair back from her face with a trembling hand as she felt her cheeks began to red. "I'm sorry!"

"No need to be sorry, it's not like I didn't enjoy the moment." Dearka smiled gently. Flay blushed harder.

Watching Dearka casually turn and stretch his back and arms, Flay started.

"Say Dearka…" _It wouldn't hurt to ask, right?_

"If you have nothing else better to do later... perhaps... maybe... would you like to hang around a bit more… you know… with me…?"

Dearka looked at her and suddenly, Flay realized how nervous she was standing there while staring up at the ceiling, at it's little bulb lights.

"I would love to," Dearka replied.

Flay smiled to herself as her heart skipped a beat. For a brief moment, she saw Dearka in a whole new light but the moment didn't last long. After all, everyone knew the guy was a big flirt.

"But I'll have to pass; Sherry and Val's been begging me for another date all week and tonight seems like a good time."

"Sherry and Val, right." Unable to come up with anything smarter to say, Flay absently nodded her head instead as if she understood.

"You do know how to get home on your own, right?" Dearka began to look worried. Flay stood up straighter.

"Yes, of course! Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Have fun. You deserve a break."

She must have sounded too eager because he failed to notice that anything was wrong.

"Great. See you in school then."

She heard his brisk footstep fade. There was a short pause. "Yo Yzak, great timing. I need you to take Flay home for me." etc... etc...

_Oh God_. Flay shut her eyes and inhaled deeply. _Why her? Why of all the people in the world did she have to be the one so unlucky in love?_

But she had been right. _Dearka was a natural at acting like the perfect boyfriend, a perfect fit for the part..._ Maybe even too perfect...

"Hey, are you going to just stand there or are you coming with me? I don't have all day!" Yzak shouted to her.

Standing where she still was, Flay felt herself begin to tremble. She couldn't quite keep the misery from her voice or her face anymore. "...I... I need to shop..."

00000

Ten minutes later, upset and barely coherent, Flay tramped over to the rack in the middle of the clothing store and pulled off two blouses.

_Stupid. _Flay thought to herself furiously. _Stupid. Stupid! __How could she be so stupid!? _She shrieked internally. _What the hell was wrong with her!? Just because she got dumped, she instantly falls for the next person who's nice to her! _

And to rub salt into wound, _Dearka's only pretending to like her! He's not really attracted to her!_

_How could she just carelessly lose herself like that?_

Another thirty seconds later, Flay had seven to eight more blazers, skirts, or shorts on her arms taken from several other racks all-around the store. She dumped everything on the cashier counter, ready to pay when she couldn't carry any more.

"Okay, hold it! Are you nuts? You haven't even tried-on any of those!" Unbidden, Yzak appeared at her side, blocking the cashier lady.

"Argh! Just leave me alone. Dearka isn't here anymore so you don't really have to send me home." To be really honest, Flay forgot Yzak had followed her, but that didn't really matter because she didn't care and it didn't matter.

"As if I can just stand here and watch you splurge so carelessly, at least try them on first!"

Flay had heard enough, "I didn't stop you from wanting to come to our dates so don't meddle into how I do things! Miss, ring them up." Flay said. Lashing out her arm, she handed the retail clerk her credit card.

At this, Yzak backed away reluctantly; the cashier did what she was told and swiped the gold card.

Within an hour, Flay had rushed in and out of two more shops with Yzak, who stubbornly continued to follow her. Silently, he volunteered to carry most of her bags.

But just as her mood was starting to feel a little better, this last thing came out in a rush, and it gave her a pause. Flay caught a glimpse of her own startled reflection on the glass window and remembered _nothing was right any more._

Flay gazed through the display glass at the modest gold and blue necklace on display.

There was a time when every day she told herself not to fret: Kira will buy that for her soon, but she anticipated it all the same. Then days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. Although she kept hinting, Kira never showed up with the necklace. Rather he broke up with her.

Flay examined her own reflection on the window as were the necklace was around her neck.

"Guess there was no point of keeping it there anymore." Flay mumbled to herself before mentally bracing herself as she turned the knob and stepped inside the jeweler.

The door chimed simultaneously, twice. The place still looked exactly like the last time she's been there. The interior was pleasantly decorated with white walls and blue carpeting—furnished with pendant lights and round glass wooden counters with brass legs, giving the room a classic feel.

When the slit-eyed, gray-haired manager recognized her, "welcome back, Ms. Allster. We haven't heard from a Mr. Yamato yet, but perhaps you are here to pick up your necklace?"

Flay diverted her eyes for a split second. _Everyone here must think of her as a real loser. A sad-lone individual. _She sighed to herself.

"'Fraid so, how much do I owe you?"

Behind the counter, the male took out a manila folder and a calculator and then started calculating whatever…

_Just get on with it!_ Flay wanted to say. Bad enough- Kira hadn't bought her the necklace in the first place, but now she has to have Yzak here to witness the dreadful humiliation as well.

"Mm…Item's…. Paid for…. Display fee…. Is…" The head clerk mumbled, double checking the documents and then comparing the rates by tapping on the calculator again. "That'll be 610 Orb dollars, but for you, we can release it for 600 flat."

Yzak looked more shock to hear the numbers than she was and his expression became even more alarmed when he saw the actual list of the cost.

Flay merely handed over her card.

"Now let me get this straight. You bought a necklace for 300 Orb dollars and is now being charged twice as much for requesting to keep it on display for eight months! What the heck were you thinking!?" Yzak exasperated.

"I don't know, okay?" Flay cried. "Which part of my business is none of your business don't you understand?"

"I'm sorry Miss, but your credit card has been rejected," the man interrupted, returning Flay her credit card.

"Oh okay, try this one." Flay said after selecting another card from her wallet.

Several seconds ticked by as Flay watched the man swipe her second card.

"Unfortunately, this card has also been maxed out."

Third card...? same result.

Silence fell between them and Flay bowed to the inevitable with a force smile._ This was getting too embarrassing! She needed to get out of here now!_

"I'll come back another time. Thank you." Flay laughed then quickly pivoted on her heels.

"Will cash do?"

Flay stopped. _He can't possibly mean— !_

"I apologize sir, we have a no-cash policy; however, we do accept all major credit cards."

"Fine then." Yzak reached to the back of his pocket as to clasp his wallet.

"No!" Flay leapt back, the protest slipping though her lips before she could stop it. "I mean, I can't accept this!"

Yzak eyed at her curiously. "I thought you wanted the necklace."

"I do! But…"

"But what?" Yzak pressed, his blue eyes cold and condemning, and Flay felt as if the sharp jaws of a steel trap had just closed around her.

_Because... Kira was the one who was suppose to buy the necklace for her... _Flay sighed, barely able to squeeze the truth through her constricted throat. "I can always come back for it when my credit limit resets."

"A waste of time and money."

"And...!" Flay continued.

"And what?" Yzak's expression didn't alter.

"Well…" Flay hesitated, looking distinctly guilty."…It's a bit... costly…." She finally admitted, softly.

"And apparently, that didn't stop you from foolishly displaying it on the window." Yzak snarled.

"I promise to pay you back. Next week!"

"Forget it. Joules do not fight over petty things like money. Just think of it as an advance birthday present."

"But my birthday is still se—"

"I know when your birthday is!" Yzak's voice broke on the last word. "I mean… I read your profile."

For a moment Flay looked befuddled. Yzak's words sounded like a lie to her ears, but at the same time it made perfect sense.

Without quite knowing how she let it happen, Flay realized Yzak went ahead and paid for the necklace. The manager accepted his money and in exchange presented him the jewelry along with the receipt.

"Thank you for your patronage," The man said and bowed. Yzak remained tough and uncompromising to the end.

"Here," He passed the leatherette box containing the necklace to her without question. "It brings out your eyes." He said not long before automatically grabbing hold of the shopping bags— he had set down previously— off the floor again.

Flay blinked her eyes due to the surge of surprise and hesitation. "Ahh…" She clutched the box to her. "Thank you..."

Yzak quickly turned toward the exit, his hands full of her bags. If he had rolled his eyes, she hadn't caught it. "You're welcome. Now let's get out of here before you come up with more crazy ideas to act on."

Flay stared at Yzak; couldn't help but stare after him.

Again and again everyone else treated her like she would break, after her breakup, she remembered. Yzak just made he feel like a regular person. Attractive. Worthwhile... even just for a moment. Who would have thought? Flay felt herself smile and pressed her box against her chest.

"Thank you…"

* * *

**A/N:** Is the story moving too fast or am I having delusions? It would be really helpful to get inputs... whatever comes to mind. Thanks!


	7. ATF 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny or any of its characters.

**A/N:** Chapter didn't turn out exactly how I wanted(in the effort of trying to make it longer) so let me know if there are any concerns. Another chapter down. Hurrah! Thank you so much for all the support. :D

Can anyone recommend a chapter title with the word "Spring" in it?

Lastly, please leave comments. Big thank you!

**A Terrible Beauty: Chapter 7: A Touch of Fall**

* * *

_"That's the one, Kira. Isn't it beautiful?"_

_"Don't be silly. Another gift won't do. This is perfect and so very romantic." __..._

_"Don't underestimate the power of love so easily. I'm sure this necklace would be here waiting for us." __..._

_"Promise you'll buy it for me?" __..._

With the necklace hanged around on her neck, Flay studied herself in the mirror as the past promise drifted across her mind. She wondered how Kira would react when he sees her wearing this. _Would he be jealous? Would he feel regret? Would he be hurt?_

"Flay, are you ready to go? The coach is going to bench me for sure if I don't arrive in time for the preparations," Sai explained, shouting to her from the hallway of the first floor.

Still not quite mentally prepared to face Kira, Flay glanced at her reflection and frowned.

"If you're in such a hurry then why don't you just go on ahead? I could always go together with Meer and the others!"

"Sorry, can you repeat that? I didn't hear what you said!"

Sighing with defeat, Flay shook her head. _Why does she always have to be so damn understanding of others?_ "I said I'm coming!" Flay threw everything into her oversized bag like lipbalm, digi-cam and phone, all the stuff she assumed she might need for the day, and then made her way downstairs, but not before making one quick final adjustment by squaring the rhinestone sunglasses over her hair.

00000

Inter high elimination.

Seconds later, the loose ball sailed into the air. The opposition reached the ball first, only to lose it shortly to Yzak on a slide-tackle. Yzak sprinted with the ball a few yards, gallantly dodging two defenders; then suddenly free, he turns and made a pass to Kira who quickly prepared to shoot from twenty yards out. A clear goal. That was, until the ball ricochets off the corner of the crossbar where Athrun quickly volleys and with a flawless bicycle kick, sends the ball spearing into the net. The score was now 4-1.

Team supporters went wild; fangirls also.

"Kyaaaaaa! Athrun, I so love you!" Meer in her crop jacket, shirt and jeans, one of many who was in-love with Athrun Zala from afar, screamed, instantly jumping out of her chair again.

Flay grounded her heels on the bleacher and clamped both hands together. The late autumn morning sun beating down on all of their head. She was positioned in-between Stellar and Meer: Stellar to her left, Meer to her right. Lunamaria occupied the other seat next to Meer while Miriallia was taking pictures of the game with her club members elsewhere. Flay hadn't seen Lacus or Cagalli in the crowd yet, but she was certain the two were together.

Eventually, Kira missed another shot— his third one— while Athrun took-up the slack and shot another clean goal. 5-1. It was a sure win now.

"Kyaaaa! Athrun, you're so cool!" Totally infatuated and totally converted into an Athrun Zala fan too, Lunamaria began to jump and scream along with the rest of the girls in the crowd. The cheers went through her head, and though Flay would never hate Meer or Lunamaria for it, she couldn't quite muster a strong positive emotion because the only emotion filling her was of concern.

_Kira isn't in his best performance. He almost never misses a shot at twenty yards unless blocked by a goalie. So what happened? She knew that pink-haired bimbo would be no good for him.  
_

"Flay, are you, okay? Does Flay not like the game?" Stellar whispered, probably from noticing her unusual silence and the disquiet look on her face.

Flay smiled at Stellar. "I'm all right. It's probably just the heat getting to me." Flay slipped on her sunglasses, not so much to protect her eyes, but to hide them.

Stellar nodded slowly. "Stellar brought water..." she said as she began rummaging through her backpack. "And cookies. Stellar baked these herself," the girl added, generously handing her both.

"Thank you. I'm already feeling much better."

"If Flay needs more, Stellar has a bag full, okay?"

00000

By the time the game was over, she had made up her mind to find Kira. So instead of heading out the front exit together with her friends, Flay made her way to the backrooms wandering around carefully.

She tried not to think about how awkward it would be to check up on him.

Admittedly, this was not the best time to worry over her ex, but she hoped he was all right and not feeling too down. She also hoped that his team was not giving him a hard time by scolding him. G.S High did win after all. And if they knew Kira like she did, they'd be aware that Kira was fragile when it comes to receiving criticism.

Flay started her search at the lobby where she had asked for directions, then followed and looked at the signs. When finally she found the room. What she hadn't anticipated was finding Yzak's girlfriend, the team manager standing in the doorway, watching down the hall. _Not Kira._ Disappointment soared as Flay realized this.

Shiho Hahnenfuss was a five foot six, fit, proud, practical and stoic. She wore her dark chestnut-brown hair into a high-ponytail everyday and never let it fall in a cascading waterfall down her back. Flay knew her own body was curvy and plump in all the right places, but no diet in the world would ever make her look svelte as Shiho did.

The pretty brunette spotted her approaching.

"Hey, nice game wasn't it?" Shiho turned her attention to Flay, but not without a smile. "You here to see Dearka?"

_Guess, this wasn't untrue_. Flay nodded thoughtfully. "And you? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside celebrating with the team?" She asked, moving imperceptibly toward the wall and positioning herself next to the girl as to wait out with her.

"Boys only," Shiho conceded grudgingly. "The guys wouldn't let me in even though I've seen them with nothing on more than I had initially hoped for," the girl blurted out.

Reigning in the imagination, Flay stopped and stared at Shiho for a moment. _Now this was exactly the kind of things that you don't casually go telling classmates about!_

"How... very unfortunate of you..." Flay replied.

This made Shiho threw back her head and laughed, her irritation quickly turning to amusement. At the same time, two to three players had begun to argue about some arrangement behind the closed door, although Flay couldn't understand anything from the garbled but heated conversation.

"Precisely though most girls wants my job though," Shiho shrugged. "That's a very pretty necklace you're wearing by the way."

Flay's eyes flicked open at this. She had forgotten that she had been wearing the pendant today. And the subject, thought, critical mistake stirred perplexing thoughts inside her all at once that she couldn't help but bit her lips, feel her stomach twist in a knot, and during that moment sorely wished she'd snubbed Shiho moments ago and walked away when she had the chance.

_Oh God, what would Shiho think if she knew the truth? Understandably, Yzak had only bought her this necklace out of pity but still... What would Shiho being Yzak's girlfriend think of it? Of all the topics in the world... of all the things she could notice... Why on earth did Shiho have to choose this necklace!?_

"Oh, this." With her fingers, Flay lifted the blue gemstone around her neck with a smile as if to proudly brag. "Dearka gave this to me. It was really romantic of him really. It was the night of our first monthsary when— Darling!"

The door opened with a swift click and Dearka rushed out with his duffel bag, withdrawing from the confrontation and looking weary.

_Still not Kira. _

"Bastard, come back here! I'm still not through with you yet!" Came Yzak's obvious voice from inside.

"We've won. Give us a little break and some credit, Jesus..." Dearka argued back before shutting the door behind him. He shook his head before looking up again. Suddenly realizing that the girls were there, Dearka switched on the grin. An honest to goodness, very boyish grin. "Babe!"

Charm came easily to Dearka, and he flashed his smile while he untangled himself from all the negative energy.

"Hey, I missed you. Did you cheer for me?" Dearka picked up, walked over to Flay his _partner_, planted a swift kiss on her forehead, and then lovingly encircled both his arms around her from the back; all for show. And Flay followed through by nestling herself against him until his chin rested on top of her head. They stayed like that for awhile.

"You know I did." Flay nudged Dearka flirtingly. "I was just showing Shiho here the necklace you gave to me on our monthsary," she explained.

"My gift. Right. Right." Dearka pretended to understand even though he had no idea what she was talking about because there was no monthsary nor a gift.

Another voice interrupted them.

"Dearka! If you don't get your lazy butt back in here, I swear to God, I'll—"

Yzak's vision moved from_ girlfriend, best friend, to best friend's pretend girlfriend._

With Shiho there, Yzak's bark of anger quickly turned into a simple frown when he stepped out into the hall.

Flay's eyes connected with Yzak's, both excited and fearful, and she felt like she'd been kicked in the gut. Where the urge came from she didn't know, but she leaned forward. Her body stiffened and then relaxed through still in Deaka's arms.

"Congratulations!... For winning the game."

"It's only just the first elimination." Yzak snorted and shrugged carelessly as if the whole idea was unneeded.

"Doesn't matter." Flay's heart thudded. "No, I mean, argh, that's not the point! I just wanted you to know you were really great out there... I mean, not as cool as my darling of course!" She said in sudden realization. "But still great. You've trained the team well." _God, she wished Yzak would just take the complement already so she could shut up._

Lifting his chin, Yzak finally answered. "Right. Thanks for supporting the team."

"Well, seems like Flay and I should be going. See you guys around."

Flay's eyes popped when Dearka suddenly reached out and grasped her hand, pulling her along with him as he made his swift exit. _Hold on. Did Dearka just use her as another excuse to escape Yzak? _She'd confirmed her suspicions later when Dearka completely cools off.

….

"Did you know Dearka bought Flay a necklace?" Shiho told Yzak while watching the couple off.

"Yeah, so?" The male snarled while the female glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Why don't you ever get me anything?"

"Why would I buy you anything?" Yzak was blunt, if nothing else. He turned with a shove and stalked back toward the changing room seemingly in a bad mood again.

Following, Shiho shrugged. She lowered her voice so only she could hear. "Cheapskate."

00000

Dearka raised both eyebrows in disbelief.

"Wow," he began. "What was that?"

Flay was leaning against the paneled back wall. The trees outside have all gone bare then, ready for the coming cold season.

"What?" Flay replied, looking-up at the blond a matter-of-factly. She was the one who was supposed to be in shock, not him. If it weren't for Dearka suddenly dragging her out like that then she wouldn't be here literally emailing an apology to Yzak with the need to tell him where the two of them had run off to.

_Message Sent. _

"That! With Yzak back there." The male pointed out. "Congratulations? You were great but not as cool as darling? Where did that come from?"

Flay spun her head to the side, a guilty flush staining her cheeks. Dearka was tarrying in front of her, staring so intensely at her face for answers that Flay couldn't help but protectively cross her feet at the ankle, arms across her chest. A lock of hair had fallen over her eye, and she itched to brush it away.

"I was just trying to be nice."

"To Yzak? Since when?" Dearka tipped his head. "What's going on? I left you with Yzak for a day then the next thing I know the two of you are getting along... Not that I'm saying getting along is a bad thing."

"Yzak... he acts cold and strict, but he is not unkind."

"Of course Yzak's nice. He wouldn't be my best friend if he wasn't. Wait." Quick to piece together thought one and two, Dearka exploited a wide grin. "He, did something nice for you, didn't he?"

Flay twisted and looked away from Dearka for the second time. The lie sounded pathetic even to her. "Nothing happened."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing!"

Still utterly convinced that something did happen, Dearka slowly drew closer to her, his fingers never breaking contact with her shoulder blade and whispered more gently, "What did he do?" She must have looked seriously bewildered because he added, "He took you out shopping, didn't he... Offered to carry your bags?" He leaned even closer to her then, only a breath away to her face, leaving her staring helpless at his seductive gaze while he brushed her hair away, gaining access to the small gold jewel that rest right above the curves of her breast. "Could he have brought you this necklace... said because it matched perfectly with your eyes...?"

_Damn. Damn! The man could read her like an open book! How much should she tell him? How much did Yzak tell him!? Was he intending to kiss her?_ Instinct kicked in and Flay's heart began to pound in dread from Dearka's closeness.

"Did he lean-in like this, pull back your hair, and whispered how much he likes you?"

_Orrrr... It could also be that Yzak had told his best friend nothing and Dearka could just be making wild accurate guesses, _she realized. But there was still no denying that Dearka was literally leaning awfully out-of-bounds close to her.

"I… Um..." Flay forced herself to speak calmly. "Can't see him, Yzak, doing this, can you? I mean the open flirting..."

Finally, Dearka paused for a moment, his expression thinking before giving a disappointed nod. "Yeah, you have a point."

"Get off of her, Dearka! Remember rule three and four?"

Flay jumped at Yzak's voice as did Dearka, then she breathed a sigh of relief and took this chance to slip out and made her way to the other male as Dearka moved off.

"Yo Yzak, you have such great timing as always." The blond beamed innocently at his buddy in spite Yzak never once did look pleased at any of their shenanigans.

Eager to change the topic, "Did you find anything about Kira and Lacus?" Flay intercepted Yzak, a little breathless. By now, she should have known Dearka well enough to anticipate what was coming, but the thought of Dearka hitting on her like that and she still falling for it made her whirl. Again.

"None. No news. No anything. Nothing," Yzak answered while sternly glaring at Dearka.

_Damn. Kira and Lacus were getting sneaky, _thought Flay.

"I think it's about time we call it quits," Yzak added and Flay stiffened as he said this.

"What?" Flay frowned. She knew what Yzak meant but there was no way she was giving up now. _Why should she? Why should she let Lacus win? Why did have to bring this up now? _"No way, Dearka and I have work too hard on this image to just quit. I love Kira and I promised Dearka."

Yzak glanced at her and frowned. "There hasn't been anything new since the movies... How long are we going to keep this up? We're wasting valuable time and..."

As Yzak went on, Flay couldn't help but frown as well. _That_— the movie_ had only been two days ago!_ And she wondered if there really was no news of Kira and Lacus or Yzak just wasn't trying hard enough to get information. _Maybe she could indirectly ask Meer and Lunamaria to do some gossiping for her instead._

"... not once has Kira has left Lacus' side. Besides, Dearka'll live with or without Miriallia." Yzak continued.

"Hey!" Dearka commented somewhat wounded.

"So you'll just allow me to break my promise to Dearka?"

"If it'll give him more time to focus on the games then, yes."

She hoped her refusal to respond told him exactly what she thought of his logic._ And to think she was starting to get the impression that he was a nice guy_—_ a new ally who surprisingly made her feel good about herself. She couldn't be more wrong about him. What he valued most was his self-interest._

They glared at each other for several seconds. Flay's misery settled in deeper. It's not like she enjoyed playing pretend all the time. While Dearka's without a doubt good company. Pretending to be together and interfering with Kira and Lacus was still work, no matter how you looked at it. But she didn't know any other way to get Kira's attention. Flay's eyes dropped.

Yzak's belligerence had faded when he finally spoke again. "I'll give you five more days to try and snoop around." His sternness trailed lamely into silence.

Surprised, Flay took a quick step forward. "A week at least!"

"I said five!" His eyes narrowed.

"Hey, don't I get a say on this? Guys? Don't just ignore me." Dearka added from the sideline.

With a sense of inevitability, Flay gave Yzak a bright, false smile. "Fine, five days then." _No worries._ "I'm sure it'll be all right. Kira and Lacus can't keep to themselves forever, you'll see."


	8. ATF 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny or any of its characters.

**A/N:** Slowly. Slowly, we will get there! DX. Yes, this story is still alive. Sorry about the slow updates. Anyways, I'd like to think that the guys represent a particular season in the story. Summer-Kira, Fall-Dearka, Winter-Yzak, and then Spring-Sai. ;)

missfk21 – Wow! You're still here! XD

Athrun-chan, Raisa Yusefin, princess, animeholic, Flay Joule, and PriceViola – thank you for your constant support. I'm aware the Gundam Seed section is dying but some of us just can't let it go yet hahahaha.

I apologize for bad grammar and for the extremely slow updates. Please do let me know if there's something in this chapter that doesn't make sense(because it's like 2am here... and I really need sleep). Thank you.

**A Terrible Beauty: Chapter 8: A Touch of Fall**

* * *

"We're going on ahead. You coming?" Rusty asked Dearka with Nicol beside him, the two pausing near the door frame when Dearka responded with a shrug.

"Nah, I'll see you guys there. I'm still waiting for Yzak," he explained, pointing to the room behind him with his thumb.

"All right, hurry up though or you'll both miss the show."

And by show, Rusty meant 'game'. And by game, he meant 'Section B's gym class' aka Flay's class. The only division in their grade that have more girls than boys. Most being hot looking girls with great figures, might he add. If a man didn't spend a minute to appreciate that, he was a sorry individual.

And considering how all the teachers were suddenly called into a emergency staff meeting just moments ago, if same man didn't spend a minute to use this free period for said opportunity then the guy's nothing but a killjoy.

"Got it." Dearka agreed with a smile, allowing both his friends to turn around and leave first before returning to the changing room. He stopped halfway there to examine the emptiness. _Great,_ he thought. Everybody else had hurried and gone to catch the _show_ except for him and Yzak because Yzak suddenly had to deem 'now' as a good opportunity to take his valuable time with his school uniform, and then his shoes….

"Seriously, Yzak? Seriously?" Dearka exasperated.

Yzak didn't answer. He gave Dearka a long look, and then continued to quietly put on his shoes again.

Usually it only takes Yzak split seconds to prep up. In fact, the devoted captain of the soccer club had always been the first one ready, thus he frequently ends-up scolding and rushing everyone for practice. _So what's the holdup? _Dearka was both confused and frustrated as he wondered what the hell he had done now to make Yzak mad. To his knowledge, he hadn't been involved in any mischief making, and he hadn't picked any arguments with him.

_... Or maybe this wasn't about him but the other guys or even Shiho. And if so, then why take it out on him? Unless… Yeah! That could be it. Yzak Joule was finally having girl troubles and was simply too proud to ask him straight out for advice in public._ Dearka figured all this as he combed his hair back, feeling suddenly more admirable than before. Although sometimes, he wished Yzak would just tell him what's up and save him from all these irritability and mood swings.

"Dude, quit stalling or we'll miss the show! If you're having girl troubles you know you could always come to me for advice, right?" Dearka marched over. Because there was no way on earth would he ever believe Yzak Joule wasn't even a tad bit interested in watching babes in white T-shirt and track shorts, playing volleyball for free!

Yzak glared at him while adjusting his necktie. "Idiot, do you want to get there or don't you!?" This wasn't really a question, more like a dare to shut up but Dearka honestly responded to this anyway.

"I do!"

"Then shut up and quit rushing me," Yzak demanded, finally drawing his tie up to collar.

00000

Eventually, once Yzak was done _stalling_, they walked casually, taking a quick turn around the border of the school. And as Dearka had both expected and feared, it was a full house— or to be more accurate a full backyard.

A mix of both genders and grades, the entire student population was probably there. _Okay, maybe not, but the number's a fairly accurate estimation._

While the male were there for the hot girls, the females were obviously there for Athrun Zala: most probably the only guy in school who had accumulated more fangirls than he did in a span of a few weeks. All that was left now— was for Athrun to officially dethrone him on Valentine's Day._ The sly bastard._

Finally Dearka spotted Nicol and Rusty in the crowd, the former was waving an arm at them, having saved them a spot at north side of the galvanized fence.

"Hey, you guys made it. Meer just entered the court," Rusty said.

"Oh, the game is just starting to get good then," Dearka replied with a snicker.

Not only was Meer Campbell the currently best spiker on that team. There was about to be more butt wiggling, lip licking, and breast thrusting than anybody under the age of consent should be allowed to witness.

Some freshmen there began to sweat.

Better at hiding excitement, Rusty calmly crossed his arms while watching the game— or Meer. "The girl's seriously blessed. Not only the body but also her voice; she bakes too. Too bad she's crazy for Athrun…"

"Hnnn..." Nicol agreed nonchalantly while watching the pinkette in topic.

Meer served the ball, not too long after Lacus blew the referee whistle.

"Isn't this great, Yzak?" Dearka began, trying to lighten up his serious friend. "You me, enjoying this magnificent view," But it didn't worked well.

Still stubbornly acting like he wasn't interested, doesn't want to be there and that watching hot busty high-school chicks in their short-shorts was a complete waste of his time, Yzak dug his hands into his pockets and gave the participants a lazy once-over.

"I don't see Flay."

This comment made Dearka raise a brow. Now that Yzak mentioned it, he realized that the guy was right. Flay was nowhere to be seen.

00000

A few moments ago,

"Flay, where are you going? Volleyball Court is this way," Meer said, pointing to the other direction when Flay thought the need to take a quick detour after changing into their gym clothes.

"I'm just going back for my water bottle. I think I left it in the classroom," Flay told Meer, who nodded. But before the redhead could go back for it, another classmate, Ginalyn, the tennis club's enthusiastic co-captain, saw her hurrying off.

"Hold it, Allster. You're not planning to skip now, are you? Because I already told everyone that you'll be joining the tennis club once you lose to me!" Gina hollered animatedly.

"I'm just going back for my water bottle!" Flay answered with a wave.

"Well, hurry back!" Gina demanded, planting both her hands on her hips. Once Flay had disappeared, she turned to Meer and Lunamaria who were standing together then shrugged. "Well, guess you two would be enough to represent her for now," the girl said.

"Now where did Athha run off to!?" Gina said, searching for the other recruit.

Meer and Luna didn't answer. Both girls merely exchanged long looks then began walking to the volleyball court.

00000

What's volleyball got to do with tennis?

_Gina wasn't really being serious, was she? _Flay wondered. She could almost feel a twinge of sympathy for Gina who had been trying to re-recruit her since last year. But then the feeling slowly faded from her mind.

There was no doubt that tennis is a wonderful sport. It was her game since middle school but not anymore due to personal reasons. She had given up tennis the day she and Kira started going out so she could support him like the perfect girlfriend and be all lovey-dovey. Any man would have been an utter fool not to recognize what a rare— … _She was the utter fool, she voluntarily gave up everything for love because she believed Kira _would appreciate the effort, cherish the moments, and stay with her forever_. _And it was her own tail that deserved a swift kick for wishful thinking.

A few days after she did, Cagalli had quit tennis too, stating the club wouldn't be as fun without her. This was because they were best friends, partners. They used to play doubles.

Turning around the corner and re-entering the empty classroom, Flay headed for her desk and grabbed her pink stainless steel water bottle.

_Well, that's that. No use regretting now. _

Even if she missed playing the game, there was no way she would go back to the club now. One, because she no longer have the stamina; two, she haven't practiced since and might have lost her valuable touch; and three, she didn't want to disappoint.

_' __When those soft fingers reach in the end,__  
_

_Only now, only you, won't that be all you can believe in?_

_Everyone is breaking down, searching too long for a wish __ '_

The ringing tone snapped Flay's attention up. _Ignited by TM Revolution. It sounded a lot like Kira's phone, _she thought and turned, instinctively following where the dynamic song was coming from. And as Flay had correctly guessed, she found Kira's smart phone vibrating on the floor beside his desk. Then it stopped.

_The gadget must have slipped out from his pocket. _Flay let out a measured sigh at another one of Kira's carelessness. Who else was there to watch over him but her? Clearly, Lacus was doing an awful job taking care of him.

Breathing deep, she crouched down, picking up the phone and placing it properly on the table. She touched the oak surface, then the old ballpoint pen at the desk, and then the brown canvas notebook with STRIKE FREEDOM engraved at the top. Finally she stopped reminiscing and paused to think.

Having made up her mind to break-up Kira and Lacus, she took Kira's phone into her hand again, wondering if he had kept dates and conversations saved.

When the phone asked for the 4-digit pin, Flay encoded the last password she knew Kira had used. 0315: her birth date.

The phone unlocked.

She started her search at the messages, where she found Lacus asking Kira to help repair her pink ball that had come loose after falling off the stairs. By the time she was at the part where Lacus was following-up on her dear _Mr. Pink, _Flay shook her head and adopted a disapproving look.

Consequently she continued to scroll, going through other mails and other saved events. Then a random thought came to her. She wondered if Kira would still like Lacus if he were to suddenly find his phone inside her bag.

"Flay, what are you still doing here?"

The rasping female voice jerked Flay's attention back up again. She turned round, back suddenly rigid. Standing in the open door of the classroom stood a slender young woman. Flay recognized her as Mayura Labatt from section C.

"Oh, I just came back for my water bottle," Flay answered. Somehow managing to return Kira's phone back on his desk and grab her water jug, all without looking too suspicious... or at least Flay had hoped. And when she exited— since she already got her bottle, she didn't dare look back the room— at Mayura, in case the pixie-cut haired girl did see something and starts asking questions.

00000

"Yes! Team Meer still reigns supreme!"

"Team Meer still reigns supreme!"

"We rule!" The winning team continued to happily cheer and chant as the game finished and all Meer could do was blush all the way back to the classroom after having changed back into their school uniforms.

"You are really silly," Flay accused with a tremor of laughter in her voice. "You love it when people cheer for you sing yet you shy away instantly when it comes to volleyball."

"Awww! It's different I tell you, different!"

"How so?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know! It's because half the time I don't know if people are cheering for me or cheering for my boobs," Meer scowled at the thought, crossing her arms protectively over her large chest.

"You were pretty amazing too, Flay. I didn't know you had it in you! I mean you were doing all those dives and spikes. Wow! Even the guys on the other team couldn't keep up! I think I was actually gawking at you with my mouth hanging wide open... Gad, I was so uncool!" Luna added while walking with them.

Flay only laughed. "I admit, I had fun. And just because I like to put effort into my appearance and at staying clean doesn't automatically mean I'm dainty and useless. Before we became good friends, I used to play t—"

"Tennis? Yeah, I got that bit from Ginalyn," Luna finished.

They finally reached the classroom. Luna pulled out a chair to sit near her friends as Flay and Meer returned to their respective desks. The teachers were still out, so their was no need to rush. But eventually one by one, the students began to gather back into their respective classrooms.

Lunamaria and Meer chatted endlessly.

Kira and Athrun entered the classroom a few minutes later. Flay watched the two's quiet laughter as they strode— one clumsily _but cute_, the other with easy grace while carrying their PE uniform in reusable bags to their desks.

When she unconsciously turned to glance at them over her shoulder, Kira noticed her watching. And within that fraction of a minute their eyes met. Although merely coincidence, his violet eyes so vivid in his bronzed face had struck her mind that the color seemed almost unnatural.

A hesitant smile worked its way past Kira's distress before quickly breaking the contact.

Flay watched him through solemn eyes, knowing that she would not have the chance to talk to him again today.

Kira looked down at his bag in a way that suspended silent tension. Then...

"Hey, my phone isn't here..." Kira murmured. And Flay paused in surprise when she overheard this.

Turning around with an odd little jerk of his head. "Huh? Did you say something, Kira?"

"I can't find my phone..." Kira told Athrun.

"You sure? It might have just slipped to the bottom of the bag," Athrun said trying to help, standing also.

That's when classmate after classmate had began to notice.

"No, it's not in here," Kira said digging deep, urgently shuffling through the contents of his bag. And the brunet only looked up again when Cagalli had showed up with Lacus and approached the guys to ask what was wrong.

"Kira lost his phone," Athrun explained in between pulling out his own mobile. "Here Kira, I'll ring it for you."

Kira nodded.

With a press of a button, the ringing tone _Ignited_ started playing again. A quiet sound at first before impatiently increasing. Everyone turned toward the sound and saw with apparent surprise that it did not come from the seat belonging to Kira but Lacus.

People stared at the girl in question alertly, their mouth murmuring.

Lacus hesitated in confusion, but went to stand by her things and voluntary go through them. And viola! There was Kira's missing phone inside her schoolbag.

"I don't know how it got into my bag but I would never steal..."

The air was dry and heavy as the bystanders continued to look at Lacus uncertainly.

"Idiots, don't be so quick to judge!" Cagalli came forward and shouldered through the meddlers. And although her expression was not visible from Flay's angle, the protective inclination of Cagalli's posture spoke volumes. "Of course, this is a set-up! Why would Lacus steal her boyfriends phone!?"

Flay arched her brow at the commotion. She wondered if it was really true. It was clearly possible that someone else had implanted Kira's phone there to ruin Lacus. But she was not about to let this free opportunity slip away.

Her mouth twisted impatiently. Breaking away from her friends, "Oh for heaven's sake, just go ahead and tell Kira the truth. No use hiding it now. This isn't the time for you to let your pride get the better of you. Admit it, you tried to take his phone!"

Lacus was very still. "But I didn't—"

Flay smiled crookedly. _Kira was going to hate Lacus soon_, she thought bleakly, _if he didn't already_. Her grin faded, however, at Kira's next words.

"Ah! Lacus, you're a life safer. I thought it was gone for good!" Kira reacted, sighing with relief and clumsily offered his hand to take the phone back.

The rest of the class eased along at the conclusion; Flay stared at him without blinking.

_What!? How could Kira just let it go like that! Lacus should be guilty, his phone was in her bag! How could he not be even a little bit upset of her!?_

But it wasn't Kira's reaction that struck Flay speechless. Sensing everyone else silently staring at her as if they didn't recognize her, Flay glanced wildly around the room, then immediately averted her gaze. Facing Cagalli, their gaze caught, amber eyes narrowed. And Flay did not miss the shadow of accusation that crossed the blonde's face.

00000

"_Did you hear about Flay trying to frame Lacus?"_

"_Yeah, I can't believe she'd do something like that... what a bitch..." _

"_No wonder Kira broke up with her."_

Flay came out of the cubicle after the last girl departed and she was alone in the lady's room. Trying to act unmindful of the spreading gossip, she opened the tap to wash her hands and face, then looked up so that she was facing the large wall mirror to inspect her puffy eyes and blinked a few times.

For the rest of the day, the 'Flay framing Lacus' accusation kept repeating all over the school premises, like a song she'd heard on early morning radio. Only, this was painful, emotionally painful, to listen to. And no matter what other good she did that day— like beat Ginalyn at her sport— _her other sport_, the cell phone scandal would lurk there under the surface, waiting to emerge and humiliate her. And on the following day, it would be the same thing. She would wake up with the feeling that something was wrong… something… and boom! There would be that scandal again, taunting her in the face. Yes, the idea of planting Kira's phone inside Lacus' bag had come to her mind but she didn't go through with it! She had nothing to do with this yet everyone was pointing the blame at her!

Flay winced and felt the weight in her chest. And then she pulled her corrector and concealer with brush out from her makeup kit. She leaned close to the mirror she had used earlier then drew back when she saw Cagalli's reflection.

Shock took hold of Flay, especially when the ex-friend gripped onto her collar and slammed her back up against the cold tiled wall.

"You—" Cagalli spat out. Flay felt Cagalli's right hand tighten, saw her face and eyes burning… self-control seeming to have snapped. "That! That was low even for you!"

"It wasn't me!" Flay protested frantically. "It wasn't! I had no idea Kira's phone would turn up inside Lacus' bag!"

"Liar!" Cagalli said in outrage. "Who else would want to get in-between Kira and Lacus!? Who else would want to try and sabotage Lacus like that!?"

Flay tried to push back. She meant to retort. But as Cagalli's angry sand-dry-colored glare fell upon her, she couldn't think at all. Flay felt a stab of panic. "I don't know!"

"Kira and Lacus may be kind enough to act oblivious to what you're doing, but don't think for a second that I'm foolish enough to turn a blind eye at your little game!"

"I said it wasn't me! Why won't you believe me!?" Flay cried out. _It's not fair!_

"Whatever." Cagalli pushed her aside, and not gently. Her old friend was not even listening to her. She's not even giving her a chance! "I'm warning you. Try something like that again and you'll have to go through me!"

When Cagalli was finished with her violence, finished with her fury, and finally left Flay all alone to reflect and cry after demanding that she back off Kira and Lacus, Flay wanted to scream 'never! Like you even care anyway, traitor!'

Flay felt her throat and head ache. A stilted silence ensued, and she finally began to cry again, tears sliding down her cheeks until she held back and persisted her own tears.

_Deep slow breaths, Flay. Deep slow breaths._

___Enough, already. __No more self-pity. It's nothing but wasted energy._

Then with great care, Flay divested her face of all expression and resumed to applying her makeup.

Cagalli— everyone made her feel like a stupid selfish worm. Everyone's making it look like she's been so wrapped up in her own delusional feelings that she hadn't bothered to consider anyone else. But they're wrong! They're the one's who aren't able to open their eyes to the truth! Kira was hers to begin with! Why couldn't anyone see that!? Lacus' the evil one here! The bitch forced Kira to dump her! Lacus hurt her first and Flay swore to herself that she was not going to give up this war. Not for Yzak, not for Cagalli, not for anyone and most especially not for Lacus!

* * *

**A/N:** cough cough please review cough visit (www.) yzakxfllay. (tumblr.) com cough cough.


	9. ATF 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny or any of its characters.

**A/N:** When I started this story, I was leaning more towards the typical romance-humor from the bad girl's pov. I didn't expect I'd be writing so much angst hahahaha. Big thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and added this story to their alert and fav list.

PrideViola - all I can say is- Kira has been sincere since chapter1 in spite what Flay thinks.

nightdreamerms - good point. :D Now onwards!

**A Terrible Beauty: Chapter 9: A Touch of Fall**

* * *

Smiling softly, "I believe you," Miriallia said.

"Thank you," Flay replied quietly.

"Stellar believes Flay too! If Flay said she did not frame Lacus then Flay did not do it!" Stellar added, her face seeming to enlarge on screen as she leaned-in closer to her camera.

"Thank you, Stellar," Flay said while deciding to leave out the part where Cagalli had attacked her in the washroom. Because even if Cagalli had withdrew from her circle, she had been her best friend and there were just some things best kept between certain friends... No matter how bad it hurts.

"Don't worry, Flay, we got your back," Lunamaria grinned.

"Err... Can we move to another topic now, please?" Meer said. And so that had been the end of that via chat.

Flinging aside the eight inches tablet, Flay laid on her back and stared blindly into the arch folds of the bedroom ceiling. Other than her friends' voices reverberating from the small device, the house remained quiet and empty like usual.

_It's going to be okay_, thought Flay. _She can still go to school tomorrow. All she had to do was thicken her face. Even if the entire school hates her, she'd still have friends like Miriallia, Meer, Stellar, and Lunamaria there to rely on. _

About twenty minutes later, at around six pm, Sai gave her door a cautious rap.

"Oh, I hear dinner time," Meer giggled causing Flay to roll her eyes. She turned the microphone off from her end and lowered the volume without getting out of bed.

"Flay, dinners ready."

Turning to her side, Flay clutched a pillow in her arms and dug her chin into the downy plumpness of its surface, while thoughts clattered through her mind. "Sorry Sai, can you tell your mom I already ate dinner? I'm not really that hungry."

Showing her face to people she knew was just out of the question today, especially to those who actually cared for her. To put it simply, she looked hideous, red dry eyes and puffy eyelids. She would just cause_ auntie, _Sai's mom, to worry.

"I can do that... But are you all right in there? Is it okay for me to come in?... I heard what happened at school... I didn't tell mom and dad yet though..."

"I appreciate it, Sai..."

But the door stayed locked.

Requiring no further explanation, "I know you didn't do it..."

"How would you know?" replied Flay, unmoving.

More silence, until, "I just know... We literally grew up together... And you could say- I know who you are, better than anyone. ... But to be honest, you've been acting strange lately and I want you to know I worry about you... so please, talk to me whenever you are ready..."

All the more reason, she couldn't tell Sai what she had been up to. Flay dug her chin deeper into cushion. She couldn't tell him. The truth was too dastardly. And if Sai were to know, he would never look at her the same again.

At her request, Sai went back home without her. Flay heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs; doors being closed. She dozed off on the bed until red and purple clouds that came through the half-closed curtains were replaced by shafts of moonlight. A quiet sound awakened her, and she stirred reluctantly.

Opening her bleary eyes, she glanced at the clock. _Nine pm. Not even morning._ She was sure this was going to be another one of those sleepless nights.

Flay pressed her hand to her stomach. _Hungry too._ But there was nothing in the kitchen because her dad was rarely home and she usually ate at Sai's.

Seeing no reason to starve herself, she tossed on her grey trench coat, grabbed her purse, and walked out the house. Even though it was dark, she slipped on her rhinestone sunglasses in case she ran into one of the neighbors. She couldn't bear the thought of anyone seeing her like this— without makeup, hair undone, plain pink tank top, a pair of ratty shorts, and worn out sneakers under a Canaver trench coat.

She hurried around the corner to an all-night milk tea place. As she reached the counter with her order, she saw them. People she knew. Dearka, Orga, Shani, Clotho and four very pretty enthusiastic girls from some other school. They sat at the end of the shop obviously on a group date.

It was impossible to mistake them— other than Dearka, Shani was also from the soccer club while Orga and Clotho, she recognized through Stellar who also followed school basketball.

Three out of four girls there clearly had eyes for Dearka.

Shani looked bored, then suddenly lifts his face to her direction.

Failing to react immediately, Flay ultimately turned her head away nonetheless, hoping, Shani wasn't looking because he recognized her despite looking not like her usual self.

_Not good! Not good! If Shani saw her... Being Dearka's public girlfriend who caught him playing-around, what's the girl to do? Cause a public scene? Should she head over there and haughtily crash their date and introduce herself to those girls? Was that the only way out? But it's not like she wanted to do it and it's not like she and Dearka were truly dating. Plus, wouldn't it ruin their perfect couple image?_

_Damn, this was bad. She needed to get out of here pronto! What was taking her order so long!? _

"Spicy chicken chops and peppermint milk tea for Ms. Flay."

Having already paid earlier, Flay quickly grabbed her order to go, and then rushed to the exit. And while outside, she stopped dead to wonder in disbelief, how the hell she missed Dearka's prestige GAT-X 103 red parked on the driveway before heading into the shop.

Trying to calm down, Flay told herself to hope for the bright side. She exhaled a deep long sigh, her shoulders slumping forward.

_Anyway, so this is what Dearka does on his free hours, _Flay thought. ….. _Flirting with other girls… When he's not on a date with her. …. _

Flay shook her head. _Hell, what's she feeling depress for? It wasn't like Dearka's her real boyfriend. She did agree that he should be able to secretly see other people when he's free. _Yet here she was, leaving the commercial area, feeling a little envious, a bit down, with the sudden urge to go late night shopping.

00000

Right after G.S Red had won their third elimination, Flay had immediately insisted to meet with Yzak and Dearka behind an empty corridor inside the town's multi-purpose stadium.

It had been a long, hard day's work for both players. An hour of running should have left them exhausted, sweating and trembling with strained muscles, but as the two separately arrived at the designated meeting place, Yzak was looking neither. In fact, he was all-packed, showered and perfectly dressed-to-go in butter-soft pants, a dark polo shirt, and a watch on his left wrist that Dearka, who was still in his soccer suit couldn't believe it.

"Dude, when did you get the chance to shower!?"

That was a big question. With the game ending only a few moments ago and in between all the mini celebrations, and then Flay suddenly calling them out like this. Who had the time to look good?

Yzak shrugged. "It's none of your business."

It would have made no difference to Flay if the guys showed-up in their smelly boxers, but she wordlessly appreciated Yzak's effort.

"Here. I did my homework," Flay said dryly but not without a smile as she held out the paper that had gone slightly crumpled to Yzak. It was a list written with her sadness, anger and determination. Kira's phone had already punched a dent on her good reputation in spite being innocent; so might as well put what context she had dug from it to good use.

Anyway, today was deadline of her and Yzak's agreement. The decisive day- whether or not she would be able keep Dearka so they could carry-on about their business... And _she was keeping him, damn it!_

At this point, Yzak's face showed disappointment, but he accepted the paper from Flay nonetheless. He scanned it quickly while Dearka offered her a congratulatory high-five.

"Good job! Way better than Yzak at snooping! I knew you could do it! Yeah, we're back in business!" Dearka laughed and Flay beamed along, clapping his hand.

Watching them,_ the big grouch_ frowned.

"Why is that the happier you act, the sadder you seem."

"What?" Both confused, Dearka and Flay turned together to look at Yzak.

"Where did you get these dates from." Yzak said rather than asked, referring back to the paper a bit too seriously. _He wasn't trying to accuse her, was he?_ Flay thought. The remark could hardly be construed as anything else, but something in the way he looked at her seemed unfamiliar.

Determined to shield Flay from the lingering abuse ready to strike, Dearka intervened quickly. "I don't think that really matters so long as they're legit, right? We can easily confirm the dates on—"

Before Dearka could finish, Yzak intervened. "That's not what I me—"

"No, it's all right." Flay interrupted. She fought to conceal her upheaval with a calm, offhand smile and glanced at Dearka meaningfully. "It's all right Dearka, you don't have to protect me."

"I said, I wasn't trying to accu—"

"Yes, I got those from Kira's phone," Flay confirmed, breaking the sudden tension between them, and leaving both male suddenly speechless. "I know this is a little hard to believe but... Kira had misplaced his phone and I found it on the floor of our classroom by chance. So, I took the initiative to read through his emails, and then left the phone on his desk when I was done and that was it. Yes, I get that I'm such a bitch— for not respecting his privacy! But I did not try to frame Lacus... Who ever moved his phone to her bag, it wasn't me! ... Everyone who knows nothing can say and point all they want! My friends believe I didn't do it and I believe them... and I suppose that's enough. I don't need both of you to believe me either," Flay paused, taking a strained breath before finishing, "I just need you to keep your word and let me continue to date Dearka."

Flay's words trailed into silence as she watched Yzak and reflected on how little it would take for him to annihilate her resolve. Dearka tried to reassure her with a smile.

"Well, I think Kira's partly at fault here for losing his phone in the first place, don't you think so too, Yzak? Anyone else could have easily stolen his phone due to his carelessness. I'd say what we have is practically free data," Dearka commented, veering for a way to convince his friend that she wasn't pure evil.

Yzak hesitated for a long moment, his brows drawing together before turning to look at his best friend, and glancing away again.

"Fine!" Yzak's shoulders twitched in the barest of shrugs. "Whatever! If the two of you want to keep this up then what do I care!?"

Flay did not hesitate in her reply. "Thank you,"

Yzak actually blinked at the quick gratitude. "I still expect to be informed when and where the two of you will be going!"

"Okay," she said softly.

"No funny business!"

"Definitely," Flay nodded before tucking a strand of long red hair that fallen on her face behind her ear. "Oh, this is so great! I was starting to worry I wouldn't have the chance to wear all the clothes I bought the other day, but all's good now. I'm so excited! Who cares about petty rumors? I'm going to turn so much heads; girls in school would wish they had spread more bad gossips about me when they had the chance." Flay let out a giggle.

"Hey, now you're making me curious," Dearka added.

"Shopping, right, ..." Yzak said to Flay scrutinisingly while inserting a hand into his pocket. "Gossips are a waste of time and don't stay put as long as truth. If people have so much time on their hands, why not go find something productive to do! Stupid things aside, you don't have to act so damn happy all the time around us. I'm sure it's exhausting."

Their gaze held as quick as her eyes overflowed.

"Flay, you okay? Yzak, what did you do to her?" Dearka quickly came forward, holding her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Come on, don't cry. Forget what he said. Smile! Smile if you want to! Smiling is always better."

"Fuck, are you blind!? I didn't do anything!"

Flay sucked in a sob. _No, she was not okay! _And she couldn't help it! Yzak's words were was so unexpectedly blunt, so tender and kind, to her heart that tears spilled from her eyes. _Oh why does she have to be such an emotional wreck lately?! _

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine." Her voice cracked. "Sorry. I think I should just head home for today."

"Yeah, good idea... You do look kind of tired,"

"We can continue things tomorrow,"

"I'll be at your service," Dearka said sweetly, smiling then lifted the female's free hand to kiss the points of her knuckles like a true gentleman. "Take care on your way home."

...

"You know you don't have to act like her boyfriend if no ones around," Yzak reminded Dearka, crossing his arms, and making no effort to hide his animosity as Flay took her leave.

Dearka shrugged. "No harm done. I'm sweet to all ladies, especially to ones in distress."

"Another reason why you keep getting into trouble," Yzak scoffed.

"Say Yzak," Dearka began thoughtfully as he and his buddy started walking the other direction, back into the building.

"What?" replied Yzak simply, his face expressionless.

"What do you think of Flay?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"You're… how can I say— surprisingly lenient when it comes to her… Not even Shiho seems to come close; so, I was just thinking... Do you like her or something? Because if—"

Thanks to his hard-earned goalie reflexes, Dearka had caught the bottle that was split seconds aimed at his face. And it was only later did he realized it was shampoo.

"Dude, I was only asking if you like her. Don't start getting angry at me all of the sudden, geez," Dearka said with spark of annoyance.

"Hit the showers, Dearka. You stink."

As Dearka sniffed himself to confirm, his irritation vanished, and he let out a long, taut sigh. Now _Yzak wasn't being fair._ The only reason why he still smelled like sweat was because he had been busy accommodating the lady fans. He was overwhelmed with the need to shower first before seeing Flay, but unlike Mr. high-and-mighty here, their respected and good-looking captain who's surprisingly not very popular with the females, there was no time.

"So is that a yes?" Dearka grinned teasingly.

"Of course not, idiot!" Yzak scowled, swinging his bag over one shoulder. "You better not lose that bottle. I want it back tomorrow!"

The friends parted in front of the changing room.


End file.
